Siriusly Changing things
by Animegirl1279
Summary: Emma Lance thought she was normal, that was until she was faced with an option that was completely out of the norm. whisked away to the magical world of Harry Potter Emma goes about rocking the very foundation of the world there completely changing the original story line. she will do what ever it takes to save the people she cares about. This series will contain slash. RL/SB
1. the glowing book

A/N i dont own anything Harry Potter, all rights belong to J. K.

* * *

Chapter 1

' _When are you coming back? The twins need watching the following weekend.'_ tsk, Emma threw her phone down in disgust. Her foster parents only cared about her taking time off their hands and having her watch their brat kids. If they didn't need her for that, they would be happy to never speak to her again. They would have kicked her out if she hadn't of gone to college after high school.

Sighing she put her bag down and entered her room. She just needed to relax after a long day of classes. Sniffing at her cloths she sighed, she still smelled like the chemicals that had gone off today in her chemistry lab. Some idiot had mixed in the wrong chemicals a few tables down and the mixture had boiled over stinking up the whole room.

Plopping down in her chair she relaxed and looked at her desk a book sitting on the top shelf catching her eye.

Emma Lance was a simple college girl with a love of the Harry Potter series. They were her favorite series with the 3rd book her favorite among them. She had no other reason than that she loved Sirius's and Remus's characters. That and it was before everything when to shit for Harry, compared to his other years it was a relatively normal year for him.

After going home the previous weekend she had the urge to bring her extra copy of the Prisoner of Azkaban with her. She had no idea why she had decided to bring the book back with her.

Something didn't feel quite right when she looked at the book though. There was a nagging feeling that started to build up within her. And the odd part was that the book was at the forefront of her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to open the book. Scared and confused by this reaction Emma places the book back on the top shelf of her desk deciding to ignore it.

This only lasts for a few hours that night before she finds her eyes constantly drawn to the book begging to be read. This is the 10th time since she had gotten back that she had glanced at the book. Except this time there was something different. This time there seems to be a strange glow coming from the book.

Freaked out by whatever is happening she debated on what to do, should she ignore it or not. Deciding to brave it she goes to the book and picks it up. The weird thing is that when she picked up the book it didn't stop glowing. No it decided to start glowing brighter and brighter, it also began to feel warm. Getting really freaked out by what is happening Emma looks nervously at the book, this was so not normal, books don't randomly start glowing out of nowhere. When an odd compulsion to open the book starts to pick up, Emma becomes really freaked out. She tries to fight the feeling and put the book down but eventually she can't stop the urge anymore. Starting to shake, she gingerly opened the book to a random page, expecting to see the normal text of the book, but is shocked to find the pages blank. Dropping the book in shock Emma quickly backs away.

This was so not good. None of this was normal. She had been having a perfectly fine and normal day at school before coming back to her room. Now she had a glowing book on her hands. Her instincts screamed at her to run away, but that compulsion to open the book was still there urging her to pick it up.

Emma knew that only last week when she was home she had picked up the book to read a passage that there were words there. The book was perfectly normal then. Now it was a different story entirely, there was no story! Going back over she reaches for the book and opened it again only to drop it in shock yet again.

There in writing one would normally expect from a quill pen instead of a book, words had started to appear.

 _ **IF YOU COULD WOULD YOU GO BACK AND CHANGE THE PAST?**_

 _ **FIX WRONGS AND START A NEW BRANCH OF THE STORY CREATING YOUR OWN PATH THERE?**_

 _ **WOULD YOU TAKE THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME?**_

Shocked by what she was seeing Emma could only stare at the writing. After a few minutes she roused from her shock. 'Never trust anything that can think for itself' the phrase from Mr. Weasley crept into her mind.

Emma didn't know what to do her mind was racing, this was so not normal. No way was this actually happening, magic didn't exist, not in her world anyway no matter how much she wanted it to. None of the wonders and scares that existed in her books were real. Yet one of the ones she most wanted to be real was now for reasons she could not explain calling out to her. Asking her to join and make a new history than what was already there.

Scared she watched as the words started to disappear from the pages.

"Wait where are you going, don't disappear on me already?!" Emma was frantic this was all too soon and she didn't know what to think yet. She was really hoping that she was not seeing things right now.

 _ **CHOOSE SOON**_

 _ **WILL YOU COME OR STAY?**_

Eyes wide Emma gasped and did the only thing that she could think of, scrambling around her room she grabbed her overnight bag that was still laying out and stated to stuff some of her personal things in the bag. A few pairs of clothes and other personal items that she didn't want to leave behind were thrown into the bag.

She knew this was a rash decision, and hell she might regret this soon, but if this was real and not some crazy dream than who was she to pass on a chance like this. She could make so many things different if what the book was suggesting was real. Eyes steeled in determination she walked towards the book and picked up a pen.

' _Take me there, I choose to go'_

Putting her bag on her shoulder she prepared for whatever was going to happen. Suddenly a the light from the book shown brighter than ever and seemed to pull her towards it, reminded of the scene from the second movie of when Harry was pulled into Riddle's diary she braced for whatever was going to happen.

'I really hope I don't die there, thank god I'm not being thrown into some other book or TV show. Imagine if I wound up someplace like Alagaesia with Eragon, or Supernatural with Sam and Dean. I think I would die within the first few days of being there. At least Harry Potter's world is a little friendlier _.'_ Emma thought to herself.

Feeling a pulling sensation in her gut a grim thought came forth, 'great travel by portkey just how I wanted to start my journey in magical Britain.' With that last thought Emma's world went dark after a great flash lit up the room and she disappeared.


	2. Starting the Journey

A/N only the idea for this story and my OC character belongs to me. Read and Reviewing helps me post sooner, cant wait to see what everyone things of this story.

Chapter two- Starting the Journey

"Ugh, I swear it will never be too soon to have to travel by portkey again. Preferably not for a long time." Emma groaned as she sat up. Looking around her she tried to figure out where she was, hopefully no one was around because she had no idea how she was going to explain her appearance at the moment.

'Yeah hey sorry for just falling out of the sky like that, my fantasy book decided to transport me to another world.' Yeah no thanks that would so not go over well with people, she sounded crazy.

She needed to think of a story to tell people and who she trusted with telling the truth. And with that truth what exactly she was going to tell. No way would it be a good idea to spill everything at once.

"Ugh this is so not going to be easy, first off I need information. Like where and when am I?"

Looking around more closely she finally noticed where she was, or at least where she thought she was. She seemed to be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest hidden by the trees from the grounds. The castle was easy to see in the distance and farther down the tree line she could see a cabin, 'must be Hagrid's,' she thought to herself. Getting up to orient herself she noticed that the book had come with her into the Harry Potter verse and was lying on the ground.

"Great let's see if you can give me any useful information," Emma said picking up the book. Looking at the pages she didn't know if it was a good thing or not that the pages were still blank. Suddenly words started to appear on the page,

 _ **GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY**_

"Great, no thanks. Real good advice, I wanted help you stupid book!" Emma said frustrated.

 _ **HOGWARTS WILL ALWAYS SEND HELP TO THOSE WHO ASK**_

"Cryptic much, don't you dare start talking like Dumbledore to me. Can you at least tell me when you put me?" Emma asked hoping to get something out of the book.

 _ **THE MORNING OF JUNE 6, GOOD LUCK IN CHANGING WHAT YOU CAN**_

 _ **THIS IS THE NIGHT IT ALL GOES DOWN**_

"Great I have what like twelve hours or less to fix the mess that happens this year." It was a good thing she had just read the book only a week or so ago, otherwise the date might not have meant anything to her. As it stood this was right at the end of exam week and the night Pettigrew shows.

Emma started to pace, how in the world was she going to get anyone down where she was at? There was no way that her going out in the open was a good idea. Students were in the middle of exams right now.

Thinking to what she knew of the books no one just pops up like she did on the grounds. The wards and other crap that protected the castle prevented that. Muggles couldn't even find this area because it was unplotable.

So she had no idea how she would explain herself before someone freaked out, she looked plenty muggle. Glancing down at herself she noted her jeans and simple shirt along with her shoes. Yeah no way was she going to pass as anything but a muggle at the point. Pushing her long dark auburn hair out of the way, she thought about her next step.

Eyes going wide she suddenly thought of someone that could just pop onto the grounds, and he might just be able to help her. She just hoped her idea worked, she didn't have too many options at the moment. If it didn't work than she was just going to sound crazy.

"Please Hogwarts, I need help. I want to save someone if I can, I want to try and avert many disasters. If I can do that it would mean protecting the students of the castle, and saving others who hold this place dear." Eyes closed Emma hoped her plea to the school would be acknowledged. A content accepting feeling washed over her, ecstatic that the school and its magic had recognized her Emma smiled in relief.

"Please I need Dobby the house elf's help, if you could find a way to get him to me. I know he can help me in my goal."

Suddenly there was a loud crack a few feet in front of her. Standing there in his tea cozy was Dobby, joy and relief at seeing the elf radiated through her. Emma had no idea that seeing the elf would elicit such emotions for her, tears gathering in her eyes she sent a silent thank you to the school for helping and granting her request.

"Is the miss feeling alright? Are you needing me to gets you anything?" Dobby asked hesitantly.

"Thank you so much for coming Dobby." Emma said with a smile.

"Dobby is feeling the school calling he is." Dobby said with a quick nod of his head, his large eyes looking intently at Emma.

"You didn't have to come though, I means a great deal that you were willing to come for me."

"If miss doesn't mind Dobby asking, miss is a witch yes? Miss isn't looking like one much."

"I don't know if I have magic Dobby, you see I am not from this reality I guess you could say." Emma said trying to figure out how to explain the situation to the elf.

"Then how is you getting her miss?" Emma smiled at the trusting elf, she was glad she thought to call him to help.

"A book brought me, that one there," Emma said pointing to the book. Dobby picked it up, he must have sensed the truth from her words or picked up something from the book because he just nodded like that made sense and accepted it.

"Why is the book sending you here miss?"

"It asked if I wanted to help change what is going to happen here. The book is a story about Hogwarts and suddenly it started to glow and ask me if I wanted to come here. I love this place, so while I may be scared a bit to be here, if I can help I will." Emma stated looking earnestly at Dobby.

"Ok miss, Dobby will be helping if he can. Dobby has people he cares about at the school."

"Thanks Dobby, one of the people I want to help is Harry Potter, so I figured you would be willing."

"Oh Dobby is most certainly helping if this helping is for Harry Potter," Dobby exclaimed brightening up at the mention of Harry. "What can Dobby be doing to help miss."

"First off you can start by calling me Emma, my name is Emma Lance."

"Yes Miss Emma," Dobby replied with a grin on his face.

Looking over towards Hagrid's cabin Emma started to form a plan in her head. "Dobby do you think you could get me a small rat cage?"

"A rat cage miss?"

"Yep there is a rat in Hagrid's hut that is missing a toe, I need something to put it in without it escaping."

"If the rat is already in something Dobby can keep it from being able to get out."

"With your magic Dobby?"

"Yes Miss Emma, Dobby is being able to be doing that."

"Great, it looks like Hagrid is busy with a class final right now, so now is a perfect chance to get the rat. Dobby we need to be careful because the rat is an animagus and we can't afford him getting away." Emma said looking at Dobby.

"Dobby is understanding Miss Emma, we will be catching the rat."

Grabbing her stuff they slowly made their way towards the hut, creeping along the back towards a window so they could climb in that way. Placing her bag at the bottom of the window Emma peered up over the sill to get a look inside. Dobby nimbly climbed up the side to perch on the sill and get a look at the inside also.

"Dobby, I think the rat is in a milk jug or jar somewhere," Emma said pointing towards the kitchen area of the hut. Dobby hurried inside and started to search the jars, lifting the lids to peer inside.

After searching a few jar Dobby stopped and took a close look in the jar he had just picked up. "Miss Emma, Dobby is thinking he is finding the rat." He said scurrying over to show Emma the jar. Looking inside she saw that there was a sleeping rat inside. When she looked close she noticed that the rat was missing a toe on its front paw.

"Brilliant Dobby, you found him. We need to be careful and not to wake him. Can you make sure the jar won't break and he can't get out?"

Nodding Dobby snapped his fingers over the lid of the jar, the jar seemed to shimmer for a bit before the air around it settled.

"The rat is not getting out now's miss." Dobby said presenting her with the jar before climbing out of the window.

"Thanks Dobby you have been a real help today."

"You's is not needing to thank Dobby miss, Dobby is happy to help. Is you needing Dobby's help with any others?"

Placing the jar carefully in her bag, Emma thought carefully. The next step would be slightly difficult, she needed to find a teacher and get them to take her to the headmaster. The question is which teacher would be the best to get, despite Hagrid being great she needed someone a bit more practical, and it would be hard for her to go inside and find someone that way.

She had no idea how to navigate the school. Thinking about the finals this year she realized that someone else would be having the exams outside today, Remus Lupin. He would be holding an obstacle course type for his exams, so that would probably be outside.

"Dobby I think one of the other teachers, the Defense teacher Remus Lupin is holding his exams outside. I need help to find him, but I think we should stick to the edge of the forest so we aren't seen." Emma decided, Dobby nodded in understanding. Thinking and looking around Dobby pointed towards their left and said that he thought the professor was that way.

Getting close to the course Emma could see that there was a class still there taking the exam. Dobby and she watched as the students went through the course some making good time, and others floundering halfway through. She wondered which year and house was over there, curious if it was Harry's class out there.

"Dobby can you tell which class is out there? Do you recognize any of them?" Emma asked the elf to see if he might know.

"Dobby is not miss Emma, Dobby is afraid that he is not knowing many of the students. Dobby isn't seeing any of the young master Malfoy's friends or himself so they are not Slytherin's. Dobby is thinking they are Gryffindor's from the coloring."

"Thanks Dobby, maybe the snakes already finished, I know them and the lions usually have some classes together and I believe that they have defense together. 'Sides it looks like the Gryffindor's are almost done." Emma said thinking about what she could remember about the classes.

"Miss Emma, if you is not minding Dobby asking. How is that you is knowing so much?" Dobby asked curious as they watched the class and waited for them to finish.

"The book," Emma said and when Dobby looked at her confused she began to elaborate. "Normally this book is part of a fictional series about this world that is centered on Harry Potter and his years at school. The book was about his third year and one of my favorite. So I know bits and pieces of things going on. Most of all that I know though is focused on him."

Dobby looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and asking a question looking a bit bashful while doing so, "so is the miss knowing of the goings of the previous year?"

"Yep," Emma said with a smile. Dobby laughed looking a bit embarrassed over what she was guessing his actions last year. "You know Dobby you're one of my favorite characters in the book. You are so faithful to your friends and make an appearance every few years. You really help Harry out of a few tight spots."

Dobby looked really happy at that last piece of information. "Dobby is helping Harry Potter whenever he is needing it."

"Some bad things are going to happen soon. You were right last year, things are beginning in motion, terrible things."

"Things worse than last year?" Dobby asked concerned.

"Many times worse. I want to be able to stop too many horrible things from happening." Emma said solemnly.

"Dobby will be helping whenever Miss Emma is needing." Emma smiled appreciatively at the elf.

Their conversation got cut off by a sudden scream that came from the course, curious Emma looked over to where an area had been set up with what looked like a trunk. A small girl with bushy hair rushed away from the area towards where her friends and Lupin were standing. Emma and Dobby could see the man trying to comfort the girl before her friends lead her back up to the castle. Emma smiled at the scene remembering it from the book.

"That's Harry Potter that is Miss Emma." Dobby said excitedly pointing at one of the young wizards in the group.

"Yep looks like we just found out which class that was. That girl that just ran out was one of Harry's friends Hermione, she's a muggle born and the other is his best friend Ron." Emma said unsure if Dobby knew Harry's friend's names.

"Do you know what scared the girl?" Dobby asked.

"Yeah, Professor Lupin has a boggart in there, when she went in it turned into an image of Professor McGonagall and said that Hermione had failed all her exams. Hermione is at the top of the class and really smart, she studies all the time and took a tone of classes this year." Emma explained, Dobby nodded his head in understanding.

Looking back they noticed that all the students were done and Lupin was clearing the course, he must not have any more exams after this.

"Dobby its time, can you go to Lupin and ask him to come over here? Tell him that there is someone who has urgent information for him. But don't tell him too much about me okay, I want to be able to explain it to him myself."

Telling Emma that he understood dobby disapperated only to reappear next to Lupin. She saw him try and explain to get the man to come over. After a while Lupin seemed to understand and made his way over with Dobby. Emma was nervous, Lupin would surely ask more questions than Dobby had before trusting her. She also had to be careful with what she said to him.

"Miss Emma I is bringing Professor Lupin like you is asking." Dobby said startling Emma, she hadn't noticed them get so close, and she could see Lupin studying her curiously.

"Thanks Dobby, I think that's all I need your help from right now, I'll call for you if I need help with anything else." Dobby nodded his head before disapperating with a crack leaving Emma and Lupin alone.

An awkward silence came over them as Emma was still at loss for what to say and Lupin waited for her.

"Um, well I guess I should introduce myself first," Emma Said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, before looking Lupin in the eye. "Emma Lance, and I take great pride in being able to say that it is a pleasure to meet you Remus Lupin."

Lupin looked shocked not only because she had known his name, but because of the way she said it with such familiarity.

"Well it seems you know me. Can I ask how you got on the school grounds, you um…" Lupin asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow and gestured towards her clothes.

"Look muggle, I know but I can explain why and how I got here, but it would be better not to do so here. For now though I will tell you that I was brought here by this book," Emma said holding the book up, Lupin looked skeptical.

"What like a portkey? I thought there were wards up preventing things like that." Lupin said.

"Er not quite, I guess it was similar though. I know that this will be hard to believe, trust me I know how crazy it sounds, but it's true. The book brought me from a future alternate reality."

"You are right that is very hard to believe, how do I know what you are saying is true?"

"A few ways, one I am really hoping that the book left some kind of magical signature on it like a portkey, cause that's what it felt like when it brought me here. Two while I want to discuss my being here further with you I would also like to do so with Professor Dumbledore and Snape present." Lupin looked intrigued at the mention of the two others. "One of them, preferably Snape, could use legimency or give me veritaserum to see if I am telling the truth."

"You would let Snape do this to you, why not ask Dumbledore, since you seem so familiar with us?" Lupin asked, wondering why the strange girl would suggest Snape.

"Simple, while I may hold a degree of respect and trust for the headmaster, ultimately my respect and trust for Snape is higher." Emma said with a shake of her head, being in this world and actually about to meet the headmaster she had no idea how she would feel about him. Snape on the other she was sure how she felt, she could trust him and had her respect. She was having to make too many quick decisions here.

"What has Professor Snape done to make you hold him in such high esteem?" Lupin asked surprised at the response.

"I know his past, and understand his reasons." Emma said simply.

"How?"

"Like I said a conversation that I would like to not repeat to many times today, and one that would be better done within the confines of the headmaster's office." Emma replied evasively, before picking up her bag and turning to Lupin. "So off to the castle then?"

"Yes alright, though it might not need saying but stay close to me, don't need you getting lost on me. I don't know what might happen if you go roaming the school by yourself." Lupin told Emma.

"Don't worry I have no intention of wondering off just yet, I don't have the time for that."

"While that statement intrigues me, I will leave that for later I guess."

"Yes that's probably best, can't have you too confused right now, plus I don't need you running off halfcocked on half the information." She said with a smirk.

"I hardly think I would react like that." Lupin chuckled, bemused at the young girl.

"Oh trust me, if I gave you the first half of tonight's info than you would probably go off in a rage, if I gave you the other half you might collapse in an emotional mess."

"Should I be worried?"

"Terrified, I'm going to rock your world." Emma said with a smirk as they walked up the steps to the castle. Her smirk only grew as she took in the furious blush that was making its way up Lupin's face.

"How about instead of talking you figure out what you want to say, because in the few minutes I have known you, I know that you have no clue how to go about this." Lupin said, glad that there were no students around to hear the previous comment.

"Tsk, spoilsport," Emma knew he had a point though and begin to think about how she was going to approach everything at this point. They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments. "Ugh this is too hard, I'm no good at this planning shit."

"Hm." Lupin said smiling at the puzzling young girl.

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Excuse me, what?" Lupin looked to Emma shocked at her sudden outburst.

"I need chocolate the stress is killing me!" Emma moaned stuck in her thought process and throwing her head back clutching her head. She had worked out very little on what to do, the only thing she could think of at the moment was that she was starting to have her doubts about talking with Dumbledore. Beyond that she couldn't make up her mind.

"While that sounds wonderful I highly doubt that is the solution. Weren't you complaining only a short while ago about only having so much time?"

"Ugh always the responsible one huh Moony?" Emma replied offhandedly. Lupin looked startled at her use of his nickname, how in Merlin's name had she known that name. Seeing Lupin's face Emma quickly realized what she had done, cringing Emma struggled to find something to say. "Ugh-"

"How do you know that name?" Lupin questioned panic rising slightly in his voice, no one had called him that in 12 years. Hearing it now brought so many conflicting feelings, and he was scared to find out what it might mean with Emma knowing that name.

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to slip…"

"how-"

"LUPIN!" startled the two of them spun around. Striding quickly towards them was none other than the greasy dungeon bat himself, Professor Severus Snape.

END CHAPTER


	3. Of Prophecys and Nicknames

AN: alright so I was getting antsy and really wanted to post the next chapter. just a reminder the only thing I own in this lovely story is my OC characters. Don't forget to review, it would make my day.

CHAPTER 3 Of prophecies and nicknames

" _LUPIN!" startled the two of them spun around. Striding quickly towards them was none other than the greasy dungeon bat himself, Professor Severus Snape._

Coming upon them Emma noticed that in Snape's hand was a smoking goblet of some kind of potion.

"There you are, the potion was done quicker than I expected. Hurry up and take today's dose, I don't have the time to babysit you and make sure you take your potion like a good boy." Snape said with a sneer.

"Err, thank you Severus." Lupin said taking the goblet, he wondered if Emma was aware of what this potion was for. If she knew his nickname she might, no he wasn't going to think about that, to many what ifs. Seeing her glare she sent him he started to hesitate. "Um Emma, is everything ok?"

"Take the damn potion Lupin," Emma replied shortly. Gulping the potion down Lupin was quick to obey. "I need you in a relatively sound mind tonight, can't have you losing control."

"So you know what this is for," Lupin asked.

"Course I do."

"I am curious as to how much you really know."

"As interesting as I find this conversation, I will be taking my leave now." Snape's drawling voice said off to the side alerting the others to the potion masters continued presence.

"Wait!" Emma called out, Snape turned towards her with barely contained irritation crossing his face.

"What?"

"Oh, um aren't you curious just a little about who I am?" Emma asked hesitantly trying to find a way for the other man to stay, Snape's scowl making her cringe a little.

"Not remotely." Snape said before he began to stalk off. Panicking slightly Emma rushed forward and grabbed Snape's left arm. Snape whirled around so fast that it threw Emma and she stumbled trying to regain her balance. Looking up at Snape she saw he was furious, Lupin rushed up to her side ready to try and calm the other man down.

Thinking quickly on what just happened realization dawned on Emma, trembling she realized she just made a huge mistake.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned covering her mouth. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to… It was an accident, please I only wanted to… please I need to talk with you, I am so sorry. It's just… this is important please, I just… I just need a little time please." Emma practically was whispering the last part, looking up at Snape pleadingly tears threatening to spill form her eyes. Damn was he scary when he glared like that.

Clutching his left forearm Snape glared at her, while Lupin looked on the scene worriedly.

"Give me one good reason I should listen to anything you have to say," Snape said menacingly.

"Severus please—," Snape shut Lupin up with a glare in his direction.

Steeling herself Emma straightened up and looked Snape in the eye, "fine you want one good reason to listen to me? How about if you don't, I will find Harry Potter wherever he is at the moment and tell him exactly what happened Halloween night 1981."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked confused.

"Sorry let me clarify, I mean the order of people who came and why." Snape paled as the meaning of her words hit him.

"How, how could you possibly know that?" he could see that there was no hint of doubt in her words, she was entirely confident in what she knew.

"Well if you follow me and listen to what I have to say then you will find out how." Emma said a challenge in her eyes, Snape meet that challenge with a steady glare.

"Fine." He replied tensely.

"Lupin, I think your office would be a good place for all of us to talk. Nodding he lead the other two towards his office, the walk made in a tense silence.

* * *

Reaching Lupin's office he proceeded to conjure up some chairs for them to sit in. getting comfy the three settled down for what Emma was sure to be one hell of an awkward talk. How to even begin this without the other two freaking out, Emma was lost on how to start.

"Well you better start explaining," Snape drawled.

"Ok but first you both have to promise me that you will hear me out first before doing anything rash." Emma pleaded looking at Snape before shifting her gaze to Lupin.

"Yes alright," Lupin agreed, he didn't see a problem with agreeing to keep a calm head during this, just her mentioning it probably meant that he would need the reminder.

"If I must," Snape agreed.

"Lupin can you cast a silencing charm, I don't want anyone outside of this room to hear what I have to say."

"Sure but didn't you want Dumbledore to hear some of this? You mentioned him earlier." Lupin inquired.

"I changed my mind, the only reason I mentioned the headmaster is because I needed you to believe me and if it took to resorting to legilimency the only ones I know for sure who can do that is Snape and possibly Dumbledore. He is not necessary at the moment, nor does he need to know this information right now. I much rather talk with you and Snape because the information pertains more to you both at the moment." Emma explained.

"You would trust me to do that with your mind?" Snape questioned. "Why would you rather have me do this than the headmaster?"

"Does this have anything to do with your trust issues between the two you mentioned before?" Lupin asked gesturing towards Snape.

"In a way yes."

"What does he mean? Trust issues?"

"Simply put, I trust you more than I do Dumbledore." Emma answered evenly looking at Snape. Snape was slightly touched, here was this girl he barely knew telling him that she respected and trusted him more than Dumbledore, the level she held him at, he saw such emotion in only a few.

"You would not be so quick to say such things if you knew my past." Snape said in remorse.

"On the contrary, I know plenty about your past, and it is that past which fuels my respect and trust for you." Seeing her conviction Snape could only nod and prepare himself for whatever she had to say.

"First off, I have already mentioned a bit of this, but not nearly enough to completely understand. I am sharing this information because I trust you both, and hope you will be able to do what is right with the information I give you along with keeping my secrets if need be."

"I need you to believe me when I say that I am not from around here, from what I gather given the circumstances bringing me here, I am from a future alternate reality. In my original world there is no magic that I know of."

"As much as I hate to say this I can see that you are telling the truth, but have you any idea how you got here?" Snape asked.

"You believe her?" Lupin asked surprised. Snape shrugged.

"I have no reason not to, so far she has been truthful I can sense that much without delving into her mind, so yes I believe her. Do you not?"

"No I do, I am just surprised you do," Lupin replied impressed at the level of acceptance the other man showed.

"Are you two done?" Emma asked with a raised brow, amused at the way the two interacted.

Apologizing they both turned to hear the rest of what she had to say. She was just glad that they believed her.

"Anyway, to answer your question on how I was able to get here, it's because of this." Emma said placing the book on a table in between them. Staring at the book Snape picked it up to inspect it. He waved his wand over it to see if he could find any enchantment on the book.

"There is some magical residue on the book, but I am unable to tell what it might have been. Although I am curious was the book always blank I noticed that there are no words." Snape commented before setting the book down.

"Well it acted a bit like a portkey far as I can tell and yes it used to be just a regular book. I had it for years before this, it's my original copy and was a first edition."

"What kind of book was it?" Lupin inquired.

"Well this is the part that you may not like, for various reasons. That book just happened to be the third book in a series of seven. It is a fictional work created around the school life of Harry Potter."

"You can't be serious?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"Tsk, of course not, my name is Emma." She replied casually, Snape sent her a withering glare at the joke.

Lupin snorted in laughter, "it's been years since I heard that joke." He had a happy and wistful smile on his face.

"And I wish I never had to hear it again." Snape shot back.

"Sorry couldn't help myself. But yeah, the books follow Harry each year since he came to Hogwarts."

"I thought you said there is no magic in your world, yet you have a story about Harry?" Lupin questioned.

"As far as I know there is no magic, to me this has always been a story, like any other muggle fictional writing. Yet now here I am in it, I'm finding this whole situation is really surreal at the moment."

"Maybe, or maybe this is the same world and you just got sent back in time?" Lupin suggested, though he sounded pretty doubtful of the statement.

"I hardly think there is anything strong enough to send be back 20 odd years into the past at either points in time. As far as I know time turners can only send a person back a few hours, not years. There is also the fact that two years from now all the time turners get destroyed and the ministry didn't seem in a hurry to create new ones so that theory fails. I highly doubt that me coming here is in any way linked to that method of time travel.

"Plus no matter how amazing some people think Harry Potter is, I doubt that the ministry would let someone break the status of secrecy to preen about the boy-who-lived." Emma argued.

"Sound argument I guess. I am just going to gloss over the fact that you said all the time turners get destroyed, I don't even want to know." Lupin said.

"I am going to guess it has something to do with Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

"Unfortunately yes, but that is a rather depressing topic best left to another time. So I would rather drop the subject myself." Sensing that she really didn't want to talk about it, they let the subject drop. "Anyway back to the book."

"I had been feeling compelled I guess you can say to look at the book more often, and I was having urges to read it after a while. Then today it just starts glowing brighter and brighter. So having a complete Gryffindor reaction to the situation, I went over to the book and picked it up. Imagine my surprise when I open it, instead of the words to the story the book is completely blank inside.

"Then all of a sudden words start to appear, asking me if I want to change the events given the chance."

"So your book starts talking to you and what, you listen to it?" Snape asks. "You do know that's not usually a good sign?"

"Of course I did, I know what happened last year when a book started talking back to a student, and that was one of the first things that came to mind. But this world, I love it, all the magic, and the chance to come here, be a part of it, and change this if I could. How could I resist, the allure was to strong so I said yes. And here I am, you know the rest."

"You must really care about all of this to make such a sacrifice. Thank you." A blush crept up Emma's face, she nodded. They accepted her, and while they didn't know everything yet, they were glad she was here, or at least Lupin was. She hoped their good will stayed this way.

"Yes, yes, thank you for coming and all that. But what is it exactly that you want to change? And you said that it was a series of seven, does that mean that it is finished, and have you read them all?" Snape questioned trying to get back on track.

"oh right, well I guess I will answer the last question first, yes the series is finished, and yes I have read all the books, multiple times in fact but my knowledge is not infallible I don't remember everything, but the important things I remember for the most part at least.

"As for what I want to change, there are multiple situations I want to address, first and foremost at the moment would be the issue of Sirius Black. The overlying issue that affects everything tough is the threat if You-Know-Who." Emma said quickly knowing that those two things would catch the two men's attention.

Varying emotions ran across the faces of Snape and Lupin. The most prominent of those being shock, hope, hatred, and fear.

"What do you mean the Dark Lord, he's dead—"

"Sirius?! What about him? Do you know where he is, what his plan is?" Remus said quickly cutting Snape off. He looked torn and hopeful at the mention of his old friend.

There two voices had overlapped each other as they voiced their concerns. Emma wasn't quite sure which question she should answer first. Looking over she judged by the glare Snape was sending her that it was probably best to answer him first.

"Well there is this prophecy-"

"You know about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?"

"Um yeah the one that caused Lily and James to go into hiding in the first place. But um, the prophecy I am talking about is a new one." Seeing that Lupin still looked a little confused she assured him that she would explain about the first prophecy later to him.

"Merlin's beard not another blasted prophecy," Snape groaned, a pained expression crossing his face, "Trelawney?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah, Trelawney." Emma confirmed.

"When? What is it about this time?" Snape pressed.

"Um, well not too long ago, an hour ago maybe, anytime now." Seeing there shocked expressions Emma elaborated, "Harry's divination exam, just as he is leaving she freezes up and says the prophecy. Really freaks him out, brings her total of true predictions up to two now."

"She's a true seer?" Lupin asked.

"Unfortunately," Snape replied a bit pale. "Do you remember the wording?"

Emma was about to reply and give her best guess at the wording when the book which was still out started to glow again. Picking it up again to see what kind of message it had for her this time she opened it and smiled. Turning it around so the other two could read the words, she showed them the words that had appeared.

 _ **IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT. THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID. GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…**_

The two looked sick after they had gotten done reading it, Emma let them process the information for a moment giving them time to let it sink in.

"That is depressing." Lupin said at last, looking at the words on the page.

Suddenly Snape lurched to his feet a murderous expression on his face. "Black!" he hissed darkly, venom dripping in the single word that held a full accusation. Emma looked startled at Snape's sudden outburst, she should have seen that conclusion coming. Lupin looked pained at the thought that his friend could sink that low.

Snape made to storm out of the door, before Emma collected herself and threw herself in his way. Gripping tight on his arm she held him back.

"Stop, you need to clear your head. I was not finished speaking, you don't have all the information yet. Please you promised that you wouldn't do anything rash, you would hear me out first. You don't know the full story yet, wait until you have a better understanding first, please." Emma pleaded with Snape trying to get him to calm back down.

He looked at her intently for a moment and she meet his gaze head on. Finding something in her gaze that satisfied him, he gave a shape nod before taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

"Ok about Sirius, I said I would help with that problem, but Snape, please it would be helpful if you didn't try to kill him at the moment. I said I would help with the problem, not try and kill him."

"Why—," Snape started to protest, the hate for the other man showing in his eyes.

"What do you know about Sirius?" Lupin asked quickly cutting Snape's protest off.

"Well I think I did mention this earlier, but I do know what happened that night, the truth, and it's not as everyone believes it."

"What—do you mean that Sirius—" Lupin began to ask, but couldn't finish his sentence. Emma could see the hope burning in his eyes.

"He's innocent." Emma stated. "I also know who the real traitor is."

"Who?!" Snape and Lupin asked at once, a fierce light in both their eyes.

"I won't say," Emma paused as they both protested, she held up a hand for silence, "I won't say because it will mean more coming from Sirius than myself. I want you both to give him a chance to explain himself and tell you about what happened that night."

Snape looked like he wanted to protest more, Merlin knows he couldn't stand Black, but if this gave him the chance at Lily's real traitor, then he could resist his hatred for a little while and give Black the chance to explain.

Lupin was immensely relieved, his best friend was innocent, and he could hear what really happened. He could have never imagined that this is how tonight would have turned out.

"Besides, I would like to point out that the prophecy was not talking about Sirius anyways, he isn't chained anymore since he escaped from prison. The prophecy said that the servant is still chained until tonight. So please let's try not to jump to too many conclusions." Emma argued in Sirius's defense.

"You keep referring to Sirius with his first name instead of his last, yet with us you use our last names, is there any reason for this?" Lupin asked curiously at an attempt to change topics. Snape stared at him like he was slightly crazy.

"Oh, um, well that's because," Emma paused caught off guard and a bit tongue tied. "Well I guess that's because Sirius is almost always referred to as such in the books because of his close relationship with Harry later on. I am so used to thinking of him like that its natural even though I haven't met him yet.

"For you and Snape it's kind of different. You Lupin are referred to half the time as Remus and the other half as Lupin, it really depended. Harry did get close to you at the end and refer to you more as Remus, so either one is comfortable for me. With Snape it is either Snape or Professor Snape, since the books are primarily in Harry's point of view. It's only really Severus when another adult is referring or talking to him. It's never really Severus until the very end. So it's kind of automatic for me to refer to him as Snape, but lately its shifted more towards Severus." Emma explained looking at each of them.

"Of course he should be referring to me as Professor Snape, I don't see why he should ever have to refer to me as Severus." Snape proclaimed showing his distaste at the idea of Harry calling him by his name. "He should always refer to me as professor anyways, that he does not, shows his clear disrespect for authority." He finished with a sneer.

"Given the way you treat him is it any wonder. You treat him as if he were James, he is not, in doing so you only increase his dislike for you. If you were a smidgen nicer maybe it would be different."

"I hardly think that would happen given the man's reputation. And if he did Harry might think the world was ending, three years of the same treatment suddenly changing would be a cause for concern." Joked Remus. Laughing Emma agreed.

"Would you prefer if I addressed you both with your first names?" Emma asked after she had calmed down.

"I don't mind," Lupin said with a smile, thinking that Emma was something else.

"It matters not to me, you are not one of my students so I will not have you address me as they do." Snape commented as though he could care less about the conversation, he had cooled down from his earlier anger.

Emma smiled, "alright but be warned, with permission to your first names comes the use of nicknames whenever I feel like it." She looked pointedly at Snape when she said this smirking slightly as if wanting him to challenge her over the issue.

"As long as it's not that stupid name Potter and Black insisted on calling me." Snape said in warning.

"Only if absolutely necessary," Emma said solemnly, when Snape glared at her she smiled innocently. "Of course I could always come up with something different, how about greasy dungeon bat?"

"No," Snape rejected right away.

"Battie?"

"No"

"Batman?" Emma hedged, Lupin snorted obviously getting the reference.

"Really?" Snape asked drily in obvious distaste.

"Hmm, well how about-"

"How about no nickname?" Snape said clearly finished with the conversation.

"Umm, nope just give me time I will come up with something." Emma said playfully.

They sat in silence for a while, each person taking in the talk from this afternoon.

"Well it's about time for dinner, since we have missed lunch due to this discussion, I suggest we break for a while before coming back and discussing what to do next." Snape said after a while.

"Did we miss lunch? Merlin this past by all so fast. Yes alright that makes sense." Remus agreed. "Would you like to eat up here Emma?"

"As adverse to where the great hall? Remember I don't want Dumbledore to know I am here, or did you mean the kitchens?" Emma said being playful.

"I think here is fine, unless you want to go to the kitchens?" Remus said with a smile.

"Regardless of what you two decide, I think will take dinner in the great hall. I think some time to process this all by myself might be good." Snape informed them, before getting up to leave.

"Severus," Emma called out, "don't be gone to long, there are still things left to discuss before Remus here has to change. Oh and come back right away if you could if you see Harry and his friends leave dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I have to do something concerning them before the night is out."

"You sound like you mean to follow them, why?" Remus asked concerned for Harry.

"There are things that need doing, that's all I am going to say for the moment."

Snape nodded in understanding accepting her simple answer, he left with a swish of his robes out the door. Seeing that he was to get no further answer out of Emma Remus called a house elf from the kitchens and informed him that they would be taking dinner in his office so he needed some food brought to them.

A nagging feeling was pushing at him as they ate, he wondered how much she knew, and if she knew these things, did that mean Harry would eventually find out.

"Emma, can I ask you a question?" Remus said after a few minutes.

"Sure what's up Remus?" Emma said putting down a sandwich she had been eating.

"Well it's about Sirius, can you, I mean is there anything you could tell me about him?" Remus asked unsure how to voice the questions inside him.

"I won't say anything about that night, that's his story to tell." Remus nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess it's more, what do you know about our past, maybe?" He said unsure.

"Not quite sure what you want to know huh?"

"Well you mentioned nicknames earlier, does that mean you know mine, or the reasons behind them?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Sure do Moony, and don't worry I have no issue with your furry little problem." Emma said reassuringly, Remus looked relieved at her answer, it had not been at the front of his mind but that was definitely a small worry of his.

"And Harry?" he asked concerned about his cub now that the issue had been brought to his intention.

"Harry's cool with it, he didn't grow up with the different magical prejudices of this society, so it doesn't affect him as much as it would others to know. Besides to him you always have been and always will be Remus Lupin, his favorite defense teacher and close friend of his father and godfather, there is no reason for your problem to make him see you defiantly. You are family to him, and that's all that matters, even if that's not how he sees you at the moment he will. Your one of the few connections he has left to his parents."

"He really will be ok with it?" Remus asked a bit misty-eyed, his cub accepts him, his pack is closer to him than it had been in a long time and it was a bit much for the man.

"Course he would have found out tonight before, and he was ok with it, heck he might still find out tonight."

"Why? Whatever would have cause him to find out last time, I didn't tell him did I?" Remus asked wide-eyed, he hoped Harry hadn't met the wolf.

"um well, no you didn't tell him it sort of came out, Hermione has known ever since Severus assigned the essay on werewolf's when he covered for your class, and with some unfortunate circumstances you forgot to take your potion that night and Harry was there when you transformed." Emma explained to him, unsure how he would react.

"Oh my god, I didn't hurt him did I?" Remus paled at the thought of his cub getting hurt because of him. How could he be so forgetful?

"This is why I made sure you took the potion this time Remus, I don't want that to happen again. And not you didn't hurt him, he wasn't even that scared, Sirius was there and he turned into Padfoot and distracted the wolf. Harry got away just fine." Emma reassured Remus. He nodded his head relieved that Harry had been alright, not even that scared when faced with a wild werewolf, that boy was amazing. James would be so proud of him he thought sadly.

"So how much of our years at Hogwarts do you know about?" Remus asked curious to how much Harry might have found out over the years.

Brightening up Emma smiled, "oh I know a ton, I know that your friends found out about your lycanthrope early on, can't remember what year it was, second maybe, and they decided to become animagi. They were successful around your fifth year I think. I know how James and Sirius were terrible pranksters back then, worse I think than Fred and George. They thought way too much of themselves, you eventually created the Marauder's map, Marauder's being what you all called yourselves. You were made a prefect in hopes of controlling them some, James somehow became head boy I think. Sirius ran away from home at one point after fifth or sixth year I can't remember which, and stayed at the Potter's. And I know about two major incidents that involved Severus."

Emma just rattled the facts off her head one after the other. Remus was impressed by how much she knew. There were very few people outside of their circle that had known that much. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that Harry ended up finding that much out remembering that all of her knowledge would have come from Harry learning it.

"Not that many people know that much personal info about us, although I am afraid to ask which incidents involving Severus you know about."

"Yes that is rather interesting," Snape's stern voice drawled from the door way. Emma and Remus looked up, neither had noticed Severus reenter the room. He had a dark expression on his face, no doubt remembering certain events from his time at Hogwarts involving the Marauders.

"I seem to recall you mentioning that the series was mostly in Potter's view, care to explain how and what he came to know?" Snape inquired.

"Um," Emma looked over to Remus, but he looked like a deer caught in the headlights and would be no help to her. "Well um one incident was in your fifth year when James and Sirius were messing with you and used _levicorpus_ on you and you ended up fighting and breaking ties with Lily." Snape looked pained at that memory, Emma remember that it was listed as Snape's worst memory and hated that she reminded him of it.

"How, how did Potter find out about it?" Snape asked quietly.

"Dumbledore had you practicing occlumency with Harry in his fifth year, one day he pushed against it when you entered his mind and ended up seeing some of your memories, namely that one."

"The other?" Snape asked moving on.

"um I think it was when Sirius or Remus maybe I forget how exactly, but when it was tried to be explained to Harry why you disliked Sirius so much and something about James I think. It was when Sirius decided to play that prank on you that almost got you killed and James saved you." Emma said, clearly not needing to go into detail because she could see the recognition on both man's faces.

"I would prefer Potter not know those things this time around if possible." Snape said looking at Emma. Emma nodded in understanding, she would respect Severus' wishes and not bring it up to Harry.

"So how was your dinner Severus?" Remus asked relived at the end of that uncomfortable situation.

"Fine, Potter, Granger, and Weasley showed up moments ago and looked like they were in a hurry to finish eating so I left and came back like you asked." Snape replied looking at Emma.

"Shit that's my que to go than," Emma said taking a quick bit of her sandwich before standing. "Well I must be going gentlemen, trust that I will explain more when I get back, no time now, must be off. I will have company upon my return by the way."

Emma said as she hurried and straightened herself. Hurrying towards the door she paused as something caught her eye. Sitting on Remus' desk was the map, next to it his wand. Thinking that the map would help she strode over to the desk. A crazy plan had been formulating in her mind when she was eating dinner, she just hoped everything would work out fine, but having the map would certainly help.

"Emma what is it, I thought you were in a hurry?" Remus questioned seeing her pause.

Grinning Emma picked up Remus' wand and the map. Seeing what she had grabbed Remus jumped up from his chair startling Snape who had just sat back down. He was not quite sure on what she planned on doing.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Emma spoke pointing the wand at the parchment. She watched in amazement as words and the castle layout appeared on the map. Elated that it had worked Emma smiled, she wasn't sure if it would. That it did means she might have magic here, she might be able to help more and have more of a place than if not.

Shocked Remus stared while Emma pocketed the map and placed his wand back on the desk. She rushed out of the room soon after that. He had thought that the wand might not have responded to her, but being in this world he guessed that she might have magic here since the wand responded.

Severus glared when he saw the parchment, it couldn't be the same one he had confronted Potter about could it. When Emma spoke over it and the map appeared he released that it must have been.

"Spare bit of parchment my arse." Snape said quietly, Remus chuckled quietly before sitting down.

They settled into silence as the waited for Emma to come back from whatever it was she was doing.


	4. Unsuccessful Executions

A/N: okay so I feel really good about a project for one of my classes that I just worked on so I am giving you guys a chapter a few days earlier than I thought. please review, I would love feedback.

disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4 Unsuccessful Executions

Making her way down the grand staircase Emma glanced at the map. She could see the dots that were Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost down at Hagrid's. The map sure was a help, she had no idea where she was going or where the other three might be without it. Although she noticed that she wasn't listed on the map anywhere, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

When she reached the entrance hall Emma was glad to see that there weren't too many people out. She didn't want anyone to see her and questioning why she was there or who she was. Getting close to the Great Hall's door she could tell that most students and faculty were still there eating.

Passing by the Great Hall she noticed something she had missed upon entering the hall the first time. There standing proudly on either side of the door were the house hourglasses, two on each side. The hundreds of gems were gleaming in the torch light cast upon the walls. Blood red rubies for Gryffindor, bright sapphires for Ravenclaw, sparkling diamonds in the Hufflepuff hourglass, and gleaming emeralds from the Slytherin's shone in each of the large hourglasses. The hourglasses were impressive and a sight, she didn't know how she could have missed something so stunning the first time she entered the hall.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps from the Great Hall, Emma snapped out of her trance and hurried out the oak doors leading to the outside, slipping out just as the other doors opened and let someone out.

Breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught Emma sagged against the door.

Looking around and sneaking a quick glance at the map she saw a footpath that lead down towards Hagrid's hut. Following the path she made her way down getting as close as she could hoping that the others could not see her coming down.

She know that last time they had been able to see the minister and headmaster making their way down the hill from the cabin. Hopefully no one was bothering to pay attention to the outside just yet and she could make her way down unseen.

She looked at the map again to check the positions of Harry and his friends, looks like they were still inside the hut talking with Hagrid.

She hurried up when she caught sight of a few people on the map making their way to leave the castle. Dumbledore, Fudge, Macnair, and the old ministry official were on their way to the front doors. Looking around her she saw that the trees on the edge of the forest were close and dashed in them, hoping they were enough to conceal her as she made her way to Hagrid's. Following them she made the rest of the way to Hagrid's this way.

Emma saw that she had gotten off the path just in time because as the group from the castle left and made their way closer, the group in the hut noticed their approach. Making sure she was well hidden behind the hut when she reached the area, Emma listened as Hagrid ushered the trio out the back door.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Emma watched as Hagrid tried to reassure Buckbeak. He then turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and told them to get going. Emma listened as they tried to protest.

"Hagrid we can't—"

We'll tell them what really happened—"

"They can't kill him—"

"Go it's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

Emma watched as they threw the cloak around themselves and disappeared from view slowly making their way back towards the castle. Emma hoped they weren't too quick and that she would have enough time to catch up to them later.

The group from the castle arrived and knocked on the door, she would have to be really quick getting Buckbeak.

"Where is the beast?" came a cold voice, Emma shivered it must belong to Macnair.

"Out-outside," Hagrid croaked.

"We—err— have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign here. Macnair, your supposed to listen too, that's procedure I'm afraid,—" Emma listened as Fudge nervously tried to direct the whole thing telling them about the procedure and such.

While Fudge was rambling on, Emma saw her chance and dashed quickly to the padlock where Buckbeak was in. Stopping a few feet away, Emma took a quick moment to marvel at the beauty of the hippogriff, before she sank into a low bow following hippogriff etiquette or something. Watching Buckbeak she saw him rise to his feet and stare at her, she held her breath waiting for something to happen. she couldn't help remember that this was also a dangerous creature. After what seemed like an agonizing moment the hippogriff lowered his head and bowed back.

" _It is the decision of the committee for the disposal of dangerous creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown—" '_ thank you for further upsetting the man,' Emma thought to herself as she heard the voice of the minister come through the window.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Emma crept forward, spying a couple of dead rodents, she grabbed them to try and entice Buckbeak to approach her. Getting closer she released the rope tied to a post and slowly lead him out towards the tree line.

"… _Sentenced to execution by beheading to be carried out by the committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair… as witnessed below._ Hagrid, you sign here…" Really the minister had such a boring voice.

She had almost gotten him to the trees when she heard the men inside begin to move, gritting her teeth she tried to hurry Buckbeak up.

"Well, let's get this over with. Hagrid, perhaps it would be better if you stayed inside—" the committee member stated. Hagrid started to protest that he wanted to be outside with Buckbeak.

They can't been done in there already the stupid death eater needed to sign the paper also, Emma thought darkly.

"One moment please, Macnair," Dumbledore's voice sounded, at least he's good for something Emma thought. "You need to sign too."

A few feet in she paused when they were blocked from view, as she stopped the door to Hagrid's hut opened and the men came out.

"Ssh, Buckbeak, you have to be quite." Emma told the straining hippogriff who wanted to go to Hagrid. There was silence… then—

"Where is it? Where is the beast?"

"It was here! I saw it!" Macnair yelled furiously.

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore remark sounding amused.

The swish of Macnair's ax could be heard as he brought it down upon the fence of the padlock. Hagrid started to cry over how Buckbeak got away. Emma listened as Dumbledore asked Hagrid for a drink and placated the upset executioner.

"We have to go further into the forest, this is to protect Hagrid." She tried to plead with the hippogriff.

Suddenly she felt a soft breeze blow past them, on it she could feel a hint of magic like from earlier when she had talked to the castle. Looking at Buckbeak she took in how he stilled head cocked to one side.

Shaking his head Buckbeak relaxed and looked at her, looks like the castle had helped her out on this one, helping Buckbeak to agree to come with her. Moving forward she was relieved to see the hippogriff following her willingly.

They moved closer back towards the castle, Emma wanted Buckbeak to be in a position close enough to the willow that if needed it wouldn't be a problem getting to him.

Her plan was pretty simple and straight forward, Sirius would still probably need a way out of the Hogwarts grounds and she wasn't planning on sticking around to where Dumbledore could get her. If she did manage to get Sirius a chance at freedom tonight that was all and good, but no way would it happen right away. They needed a solid way out, and Buckbeak was the perfect solution.

Walking over to a tree Emma tied the tether around it to hold Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak, I need you to stay here for a few hours, alright. I should be back later ok, I will need your help. Rest here and wait till I come back please." Seeing his understanding when he laid down to rest Emma nodded and headed towards the forest edge.

Taking out the map she glanced at it to see where Harry was, taking a shape breathe she hurried out of the over of the trees. He was near the Whopping Willow, sending a quick thought to the castle she came up with a distraction for the group.

She asked the castle if it could send Crookshank's and a small rat in the group's path. She hoped that it would be enough to buy her the time to get there.

One impossible task down, one more to go. Just have to get close to three teenager, not get squished by a trigger happy killer tree and find a Grim, all without them suspecting a thing. This was looking to be a grim situation, pun entirely intended.

"Well curtains up, let's get the show on the road."

* * *

Harry POV

They stood there blank with shock, transfixed underneath the cover of the invisibility cloak with horror. The last rays of the setting sun disappearing behind the shadows of the forest casting an eerie glow across the grounds. They could heard Hagrid behind them in his grief.

Turning Harry made as if to go back. Before he could Ron and Hermione gabbed his arms.

"We can't," Ron said face ashen. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we were down there with him."

Hermione's breath was shallow and she trembled as she looked behind them.

"How—how could they?" she choked out, Ron tried to put a comforting arm around her as well as he could under the cloak.

"Come on," he said unnerved.

They had almost been back to the castle and were just a ways from the whopping willow when they had heard the swing of the ax and Hagrid's anguished outcry. They had been expecting it some to a degree, but when it finally happened it still came as a shock.

Buckbeak was now dead, the fact hit them harder than they expected.

They walked slowly back towards the castle, the light from the setting sun fading faster and faster behind them, doing no good for their mode. Before long they were washed in darkness, the cold from lack of light setting in.

Suddenly Ron came to a sudden halt. Squinting he looked close towards the ground a few feet in front of them.

"Ron what is it?" Hermione asked concerned, a light tremble was still present in her voice.

"I thought," he shook his head, "I thought I saw something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"It looked like a rat," Ron said looking at Harry, hope was evident in his face. Maybe his pet was alright, and not eaten by Hermione's horrid cat!

"Ron what if it's Scabbers?!" Hermione asked thinking along the same lines of Ron, just without the jab at her cat.

Spotting movement Ron quickly darted out from under the cloak.

"Ron no! What if someone sees you, Fudge could be here any minute." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione what if it Scabbers?" Ron protested, edging towards the rat which they could now see. It was frozen in one spot, twitching slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry wondered, but then he saw the reason. Slinking down towards the rat was Crookshank's, his eyes intently focused on the trembling rat.

"Crookshank's no go away!" Hermione groaned seeing her cat.

Instead of leaving the cat continued to inch its way closer.

"Scabbers no!" Ron called out as the rat sensing the approaching cat ran off trying to escape. Ron ran off after the fleeing rat, Crookshank's casing after the two giving case.

"Ron!" Harry called out.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other, before throwing off the cloak and taking off after Ron. Harry kept a tight grip on the cloak as they sprinted after Ron. They could hear him cursing at Crookshank's and telling him to stay away from Scabbers.

"Get away—stay away you stupid cat—Scabbers come here!" Ron pleaded between the rat and cat, reaching out to and try and grab the rat.

Suddenly he launched himself at the ground grabbing a hold of the struggling rat, Crookshank's jumped at the same time landing on top of Ron still trying to get to the rat.

"Gotcha! Get off you stinking cat!" Harry and Hermione almost tripped over Ron by the time they reached him. He was flailing about all over the place trying to keep his grip on the rat and shake Crookshank's off.

"Ron—come on—we need to get back under the cloak." Hermione panted. "Dumbledore and the minister could be coming back to the school any moment."

Ron nodded and after finally managing to shake the hissing cat off he stood unsteadily to his feet. But before he could make his way over to them and under the cloak, they heard the soft pounding of something big coming their way.

Something quite as a shadow, an enormous jet back dog was rushing towards them. Harry reached for his wand—

"PADFOOT!" A shrill voice rang out from behind them, startled everyone staggered and stopped before turning around to face the voice, including the dog. The dog Harry saw with relief had stopped from jumping towards him and instead had skidded to a stop a few feet away a whine coming from it.

Harry looked back to where Ron and Hermione were looking to see a young woman, with long dark auburn hair streaming wildly behind her, making her way towards them. Frantically she made her way past Harry, Ron, and Hermione who turned to watch as she stormed up to the dog glaring daggers at it. They watched wide eyed as she started to shake her finger threateningly and yell at the dog.

"How dare you! I can't believe you Padfoot, rushing off without me, and after a bloody rat?! I turn my back for five minutes! Five minutes, couldn't even wait until I got back! I was going to get you the rat I had caught earlier but you just had to go chasing the first one you saw.

"I was worried sick. Don't even get me started on how Moony is feeling right now! He's been frantic with worry ever since you disappeared, pacing back and forth he has, wearing a right rut into the stone work he has! It's even worse today you nitwit mutt! You know how he gets around this time of the month!"

As the young woman continued to rant, Harry watched as the dog, Padfoot, hung his head in shame and shifted back and forth like he didn't know whether to run or listen to the woman's rant. This giant dog was taking the yelling of this woman like it was nothing.

At each sentence that flew from her mouth Padfoot sank lower and lower to the ground. His whining getting more and more pronounced. When she mentioned another named Moony, if a dog could have looked startled than this one did. His head drooped and he gave a keening whimper.

"Even Snivellus is concerned in his own way slightly." Backing up the dog hot her a look as if not believe what she just said. Harry had no idea why he was putting so much expression into the dog's actions.

"Oh hush," she said giving Padfoot a look, "I made him promise to behave. He can care in his own twisted way, even if it's more from my prompting than anything else."

Padfoot huffed in disbelief giving his head a shake.

"Now come on, Moony and Snivellus are waiting with the rat I got, so we should hurry back."

Something was nagging at the back of Harry's head, those names, where had he heard them, they seemed familiar. Suddenly the sight of a piece of paper sticking out of the weird girl's back pocket made Harry remember something. The Marauder's Map, of course, he remembered seeing two of those names on the map, they were the names of two of the Marauders, Moony and Padfoot. But that doesn't make sense, she couldn't be talking about the Marauders could she? Besides she was referring to the dog as Padfoot, Harry didn't think that the Padfoot from the map was a dog, why would a dog put his name on something. Harry tried to focus and find out more seeing that the girl was still speaking.

"They weren't very happy when I rushed out to find you so we should hurry back." Padfoot wagged his tail back and forth excitedly.

Harry wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to let these two go without getting some answers. For some reason he felt that it was important that he find out what she was talking about and who this dog was.


	5. Padfoot's Truth

Chapter 5 Padfoot's Truth

Sirius was shocked, earlier he had sensed the cat that had been helping him venture out onto the grounds. Curious he ventured out from underneath the Whomping Willow, he had been lounging in the tunnel enjoying the nice day while trying to figure out his next move. It was almost summer break and he had little more than a week before the students would be leaving. He needed to find Wormtail before that happened.

On another note he had watched Harry and his friends make their way down towards Hagrid's hut, he always treasured the moments he got to catch glimpses of his godson this year after such a long absence from him. He wished that he didn't have to hide from Harry, he just wanted to rush up to him and tell him he was sorry for missing twelve years and that he would be there for him now.

Another sight that Sirius had held close this year was the few glimpses that he had caught of Moony this year. Oh how he missed his wolf and wished he could go to him also, but he couldn't. Remus probably thought he was guilty and he would not go to him until he had proof of his innocence, until he had the rat. He knew it was mostly stubbornness that kept him away, but there was a fear seated there too, it had been twelve years and he had no idea how his wolf would react, and he was hesitant to find out.

Shaking the troublesome thoughts from his head, he made his way out from the tunnel as Padfoot to search for the cat. Sniffing he caught the scent of a rat, it was faint and he wasn't sure if it was Wormtail, it was covered with the scent of cat so he followed it hopeful that tonight was the night and he could get Peter.

Suddenly another group of scents joined the cat and rat, one he had not been close enough to in twelve long years, Harry, Sirius thought of him longingly. He must be coming back up with his friends from Hagrid's. He looked for them in the direction he had caught the scent, seeing no one Sirius assumed that they were under the cloak. He was glad that Harry had James' old invisibility cloak, he was curious as to how much he used it.

Suddenly a red haired boy appeared and dashed towards the rat, "Scabbers!" Sirius growled and dug his nails into the ground, he had forgotten for a moment that the rat was the pet of one of Harry's friends, Sirius couldn't let the rat get so close to Harry anymore, not while he was here and could do something about it.

"Hermione what if it's Scabbers?" the boy called out.

"Scabbers no!" Ron called out as the rat ran off, the cat chasing after it, right towards the direction of Sirius. He growled appreciatively and crouched ready to pounce on the rat.

"Ron!" Sirius tensed slightly as Harry and the girl, Hermione appeared and dashed to their friend. He had to hold himself back from wanting to pounce he could hurt Harry or his friends if they got to close. When the boy fell along with the rat Sirius saw his chance, he would try not to land on the boy, but what was important was the rat.

"PADFOOT!" A shrill female voice rang out. Startled Sirius skidded to a halt, he had run up to try and get the rat. Whipping his head around he looked for where the voice had come from. It had been so long since he had been called that he was confused.

A frantic young woman was striding up the hill towards their odd group, what confused him is that it looked like she had come from the forest and not the path. Sirius noted with growing trepidation that she was glaring at him as she came forward, what the hell, he didn't even know her.

Who in Merlin's name was she? There were very few people left who would know that name, even fewer who would recognize him as he was now. He knew that she knew it was him by the look in her eyes, she knew he was Sirius Black. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development, he wished Remus was with him right now to help figure this out. He was always better at handling surprises than him or James, and he knew that whatever this was he would be a big help.

Sirius watched warily as the young woman stormed past Harry and his friends who stood shocked at her presence, she barely glanced at them. As she got closer he noticed something about her glare, while in normal situations he might be a bit intimidated, that was a Lily glare if he ever saw one, and this one had a hint of amusement behind the anger. She was having fun with this and planning something Sirius realized.

Jumping Sirius stared at her in shock when she began to scold him.

"How dare you Padfoot, rushing off without me! I turned my back for five minutes and you're gone. Run after some poor rat I bet! Couldn't even wait until I got back I can't believe you. You should have known I went to get you a rat that I had caught earlier for you. Can't take my eyes off you, you mangy mutt! Oh I have half a mind—"

Sirius was laughing on the inside, but played along with the woman and tried to seem like a scolded dog. It wasn't hard he had enough practice appearing sorry when Remus had yelled at him back in school for whatever prank he had done to get the wolf upset. Looking behind the woman he could see the shocked faces of Harry and his friends, he cringed slightly, this must surely be a sight for them. He was glad that they were behind the girl, whatever she was planning would not have worked had they been able to see her face. She was struggling not to laugh while she yelled.

Playing along he lowered himself to the ground trying to look submissive, throwing out a whine every so often.

"—oh, don't even get me started on Moony!" startled Sirius let out a small yelp at the mention of Remus, surprised at the amount of longing and contrition in the small sound. The mention of Remus made him tremble with many different conflicting emotions. How much did she know and where did she come from, he remembered no one like her from his past, maybe she knew Remus? But if she did how much did she know. His acting became less and less as he started to feel bad not for whatever she choose to yell about, but what he must have put Moony through in the past and what he must be going through right now. He had such a strong desire to go to his wolf and be comforted at the moment.

"He's been frantic with worry the whole time you have been gone. Its stressing him out to much and you know what stress does to him, especially at this time of the month."

Dread pooled in Sirius' stomach, had he really been stressing his friend out so much, and if her words held any truth, Merlin Remus, he hoped that tonight wasn't a full moon, he knew how low that hope was though.

Wanting some kind of assurance and longing for some kind of physical contact that he hadn't had in years he found himself crawling closer to her. She surprised him by running her fingers through his fur in a comforting manner. It was better but he wished that it was Remus stroking him instead.

"There, there Padfoot, I can see how sorry you are, shh. Now you don't want to worry anyone anymore, right. It's amazing you know, I even got Snivellus to be worried about you missing, if only a bit I swear."

Sirius lifted his head and looked at her, is she crazy, he growled slightly. No way would Snivelly Snape be worried about him, what was he even doing here? In all his time watching the grounds he never remembered seeing him out, although thinking back to school he never ventured outside of the castle much anyways, still why in the world was Snape involved.

"Oh hush," she said giving him a look and smacking his head lightly. "It took a lot of convincing to get him even mildly concerned, and I made him promise to behave."

Sirius huffed, he highly doubted that they could be in the same room as each other without a wand getting pulled, and since he didn't have one, he had no desire to be on the opposing end of Snape's.

"Now come on Moony and Snivellus are waiting, we have a surprise for them they don't know about the rat yet but know something is up. So let's show them the surprise."

Jumping to his feet Sirius barked excitedly, if she really meant it then the moment had finally come. It was so much better that Remus was going to be there, he could ignore Snape for the moment if it meant seeing his wolf and dealing with Peter.

* * *

Emma couldn't have hoped for any better response from Sirius, he had reacted perfectly to everything she said and was now ready to go. She just hoped he wouldn't be too hasty when they got back and was willing to explain everything calmly. He was already practically dashing to the castle in excitement.

"Calm down Padfoot, we'll get to the others soon enough." Emma said with a smile. Kneeling down she got closer to the dog and ruffled his fur.

"Thanks for going with everything Sirius, by the way names Emma Lance." She whispered to him. "I have Wormtail back at the castle with Remus and Severus in the DADA Prof office, they don't know the full story yet or that he's there. I figured you wanted to explain, it would mean more coming from you so I haven't said anything yet. And yes I do know quite a bit but I can explain that later." She rushed to explain to him while she was kneeling down that way Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't hear her.

Padfoot gave her a quick lick in understanding, causing Emma to jump back.

"Eww, Pads, really?" Emma exclaimed wiping her face off. Padfoot just looked at her, tongue lolling out of his mouth and wagged his tail.

"Um—"At the sound Emma and Padfoot remembered the others were there and turned to look behind them. It was Hermione who had spoken, she had a questioning expression on her face. Next to her Harry seemed thoughtful and Emma wandered what he might have figured out, while as Ron just looked confused rat forgotten.

"Oh, sorry about that I just rushed past you all without thinking and started yelling. I am so sorry, how rude of me. Names Emma Lance by the way and this here mangy menace is my friend Padfoot."

"Friend? I thought he was your pet?" Ron asked confused by her choice of words. Padfoot growled in protest at the term.

"Not really, as you can see he really doesn't like to be called a pet, I bet there is only one person who could get away with it, and it's not me. Besides with how smart he is and his personality I would never dream of calling him a pet."

"Er, but he's just a dog." Ron said.

"And we use owls to carry our mail, just because he is an animal doesn't mean he isn't smart and can understand me." Emma defended.

"Sorry about him, he really doesn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes." Hermione apologized before smacking the side of Ron's head.

"I'm Hermione by the way, and this rude one is Ron, and this is—, "Hermione said introducing themselves.

"I've heard those names before," Emma and Padfoot both turned their gazes on Harry. "How do you know them?"

"Oh course you have Harry deer," Emma said with a mysterious smile.

"How do you—"

"What—"

"Who are—"

Three voices rang out at once drowning each other out, Padfoot shifted uncomfortably.

"Now I do plan on explaining, but you see I have two anxious professors waiting for me to get back with Padfoot. You're welcome to come along if you want, you'll get your answers if you follow me, and probably some you didn't know you were looking for." Emma stated before walking towards the castle, Padfoot in the lead.

"oh by the way I am meaning to get to the DADA professors office but I was so rushed getting out I forgot which way it was, second floor I think it was but that's about it." Emma said with a smile looking at the group.

"Fine well show you," Hermione said taking the lead. "But this better be quick." She finished before taking a glance upwards towards the sky.

"Oh, cautious one aren't you?" Emma said. Everyone else glanced up confused, when Padfoot realized what Hermione had been insinuating when she glanced up he growled and stared at her.

"Please tell me you are as confused as I am Harry," Ron whispered.

"Oh hush Pads, she hasn't told nor will she, your wolf is safe." Emma admonished. Sirius huffed but consented and stayed close to Emma as they walked, growling at Hermione every now and then.

After only a short while the group found themselves entering the castle, Padfoot seemed especially happy to be inside and was going back and forth between Harry and Emma excitedly.

Emma was glad to see that there were not too many people out at the moment, she thought it was a bit strange that students were still about, when was curfew in the castle anyway? The few people that they passed on the way to the staircase gave them a few questioning looks because of Padfoot but that was it.

"Harry! Oh my gosh, professor Trelawney was right!" Parvati Patil exclaimed hand over her mouth. She and her friend Lavender Brown were standing at the bottom of the staircase. They were both staring with wide eyes at Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked startled at what the two girls were saying.

"Oh don't you see? She was right, there was a Grim in your future." Lavender said dramatically. The students who were around still looked at the group, many had heard about Harry's continued death predictions at the hands of the divination professor.

Harry glanced back to where Padfoot was standing next to Emma head tilted to the side as he looked at the two girls. "I really don't think he will hurt me though."

Everyone stilled as Padfoot walked up to Harry slowly. As if waiting for the silence to reach its peak, Padfoot drew each step out as he approached Harry. Suddenly he sprang into motion—

"Eww, ah gross Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed. When Padfoot lunged he made to give Harry a big wet sloppy lick, before rolling off to the side and wagging his tail looking at Harry upside down.

"Ugh come on, we're running short on time." Hermione said grabbing hold of Harry and Ron's arms and dragging them up the staircase. Emma looked at Padfoot in amusement, the two followed after the retreating trio.

"Hey where are you going? It's almost curfew!"


	6. Where's the Rat?

A/N: sorry the chapter is so short, this was the best spot i could think of to stop before moving onto the next chapter. Please review soon and i will have the next chapter up right after. I need feedback to improve this story.

Chapter 6 Where's the Rat?

"Why are we at professor Lupin's office again?" Ron asked confused, Harry looked puzzled as well.

"Honestly don't you two ever pay attention? Emma said she needed to get back here." Hermione explained to Ron.

"Oh right."

"REMUS! Open up!" Emma shouted out suddenly stepping past Hermione and banging on the office door.

"Emma for Merlin's sake, there is no need to pound on the door like that, is it really nes—" Remus began but broke off as he caught sight of the group in his doorway.

"Really, you brought Potter and his posy with you? Why?" Severus sneered from behind Remus.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged startled glances with each other, they realized that the other professor was Snape. Now they just wondered why it was Lupin that she was going to see. Who was this girl?

"Yes, yes, I will explain, just everyone inside please." Emma said shooing the lot of them into the office. Padfoot who had been off to the side and out of sight of the door slipped quietly inside behind Emma who was last and hid himself in a corner. She noted that he was being a bit cautious at the moment, Remus hadn't noticed him yet; he was however glancing over at the door every so often. Waiting for someone else to come through.

"I must admit, I think we were both thinking that the company you were going to bring was going to someone different." Severus said glancing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Huh, yes oh that, don't worry about him, he'll show."

"When?" Remus forced himself to say.

"When he is good and ready, don't worry Remy. Anyways Sev I need silencing charms recast and door locked. Delicate things to discuss, don't need the wrong ears hearing anything." Emma said bustling around the room. "Oh is this one of the twins?" she said picking up a fake wand that was on a bookshelf.

"Remus, extra chairs please, we'll need at least four more, five if you want. And Sev remember your promise, you have to listen." Emma said drawing out the last part.

"Are you expecting two more people?" Severus asked after casting the necessary charms and Remus had conjured the chairs around his desk. Remus sat down casting one more glance at the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "I thought you were going to explain about the names?" he was confused as to why they were in professor Lupin's office and why silencing charms had been cast, not to mention they were locked in. He was beginning to be nervous at the situation. He's had enough sketchy teachers to last, and here he was thinking that professor Lupin was okay. He glanced at the chairs but didn't sit. Emma, Lupin and Snape had already taken seats next to each other.

"Why are we locked in here?"

"Yes I would like to know why they are here also, Potter I can understand a bit from the direction our conversation earlier was going. But what about Weasley and Granger, why are they here?" Snape questioned.

"Oh well Harry for obvious reasons, Ron because I have Scabbers—"

"Scabbers!"

"Hush Ron."

"—and this pretty much all revolves around the rat—"

"A rat?" worry evident in Lupin's voice, he didn't like where this was going.

"—and Hermione because they won't keep this quite from her and she will try to figure it out regardless but probably end up making the wrong conclusions because she doesn't have all the information—"

"Hey!"

"—and would you all stop interrupting me. Now you three sit down this isn't going to be quick."

"What does this have to do with Scabbers?" Harry questioned on guard.

"You mentioned Ron's pet earlier, you never said it was a rat. Emma what aren't you telling me?" Remus asked getting agitated.

Suddenly a loud growl came from behind the group. Sirius still as Padfoot began to make his way to the center of the chairs, he stalked towards Emma eyes narrowed. He was getting impatient with the whole ordeal and talk of the rat was making him agitated.

Everyone held their breath shocked at the sudden appearance of Padfoot. He gave another low growl deep in his throat. Emma gazed coldly back, daring him to do something.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Padfoot," She stated.

"P-Padfoot?" the slight trembling voice of Remus broke. All eyes turned to him when he slowly rose from his chair.

Sirius slowly turned his head and gazed at Remus. The growling abruptly halted, only to be replaced by a quivering whine coming from the dog.

Suddenly Remus launched himself at the dog, yelping Padfoot tried to back up only to be engulfed in a smothering hug by Remus. Padfoot whined and started to place comforting licks to the man's face. Remus trembled as he clenched tight to the dog, burying his face in the fur Remus held on tightly to Padfoot who nuzzled back.

"While this is all very touching, I believe we were discussing a rat?" Snape's dry voice spoke up from next to Emma.

"Padfoot is it him? Was it Peter? Please I couldn't bear it if it was you, Emma, Emma said it wasn't but I need to hear it from you. Please Pads I need you, I need it to be Peter and not you." Remus pleaded in an urgent whisper, clutching tightly to Padfoot.

Harry exchanged a glance with his friends, Peter? He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. And judging by the looks on the others faces they were feeling the same way.

"Well more of a reaction then I was thinking from Remus but ok," Emma commented.

"What did he mean, what's Lupin talking about? That—?" Snape began but was cut off by a new voice entering the room.

A mad sort of laughter had started up from the middle of the floor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked, instead of a dog being held in Professor Lupin's embrace, there was now a man. A man shaking with the effort of holding back his laughter.

His appearance was shocking to the three teens. Looking at him they could see how thin and gaunt the man was. His dirty gray robes hanging off him, torn in places. His long hair greasy and tangled in a mess of knots, it was Sirius Black.

"Mad as ever I see Black." Snape sad with obvious contempt for the other man in his voice.

"Well hello to you to Snivellus," Sirius smirked, Snape scowled at the nickname.

Ron and Hermione jumped up in front of Harry who had stood up to hold him back. The acted as a shield for him, and they wore scared but determined looks on their faces. They had a tight hold on each other, all preventing each form doing something rash.

"He was—he was the dog . . . an animagus . . . he's an animagus." Ron said breathless.

The two on the floor looked over to the three shocked teenagers. Looking at each other they slowly started to rise to their feet.

"Harry," Sirius said talking quietly, taking a small step towards the teen.

"No! Stay away!" Hermione shouted backing up.

"If you want to kill Harry than you'll have to kill us first." Ron said boldly despite his obvious trembling as he and Hermione moved to re-cover Harry.

Emma and Snape stood quietly outside the circle of chairs observing the situation in the center. They seemed to have been forgotten in the chaotic revel of Sirius for the moment.

"Professor," Harry spoke up. "What's going on—" but he didn't finish, Lupin had turned back towards Sirius Black and was giving him a fixed look. Something akin to dread started to settle in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"Sirius, why don't you—"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed, Lupin turned to look at her shocked. "You—you—"

"Hermione what—"

"You and him!" she trembled from where she stood. "I never told anyone! I've been covering for you—"

"Hermione please listen, let me explain," Lupin tried to reason with her.

"All this time you've been his friend? I trusted you!" Harry shouted anger evident in his voice after seeing the two men interact. He wasn't scared right now in fear of his parent's betrayer, no he was angry, he was furious. This was someone he trusted, "You know what he did! How could you!"

"Your wrong Harry," Lupin protested, "I haven't been his friend now for many years, I haven't even seen him until tonight. Let me, let us explain Har—"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Don't listen Harry, he's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead too—he's a werewolf!"

"Oh bloody brilliant, excellent deduction. Look the know-it-all's figured it out, tsk and I'm a headless hippogriff." Emma said sarcastically from her corner of the room next to Snape.

There was a ringing silence in the room, Lupin was remarkably calm, and no one had seemed to hear Emma's remark. At least not Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were still completely focused on Sirius and Lupin.

"I think it was a bit soon for a comment like that." Snape chastised. "Didn't Potter and his two followers sneak down to Hagrid's earlier with the intention of seeing his hippogriff before it lost its head?"

"What it's not like either one of those statement hold any weight, Granger's wrong and just proved a ton of werewolf discrimination, and it would only be too soon if there was an actual headless hippogriff." Emma scoffed.

"Part of your plan I presume?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, our getaway ride." Emma said with a smirk.

"Our?"

"Later." Emma said turning back to the conversation.


	7. Accusations and wolves

A/N well its been a while, I dont really feel like waiting for a review, still would like some though. i know you people are reading this story, so that makes me happy at any rate. so here is the new chapter, hope you all like this one. just a reminder I own nothing of Harry Potter, except maybe my favorite tee-shirt that has the Hogwarts motto on it, but thats all I swear, Emma is mine though. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7 Accusations and Wolves

"Not quite right there Hermione," Lupin said bringing Emma and Snape back to the other conversation. "I have not been helping Sirius, and would never want Harry dead… but I will not deny that I am a werewolf, quite clever of you for figuring that out."

"No if I had been smarter than I would have told someone."

"Who the students? The staff already know."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew?" Ron gaped. "Is he completely mad?"

"Some would say so yes, but Dumbledore's mad habits aside that is not the reason nor what we are here to discuss."

"What like how you've been helping Black?!" Harry shouted pointing at Sirius who had a tight grip on Lupin's arm.

"Harry no, calm down, I have not been helping him. If you would just let us explain a few things to you."

"Explain, I don't want to listen to anything he has to say. HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD! HE SOLD THEM TO VOLDEMORT, HE'S THE REASON THEY'RE DEAD!" Harry shouted the last part. "He's probably come here to finish the job!"

Sirius flinched at each accusation that left Harry's mouth.

"I don't deny it, most of that's true—"Sirius said stepping forward slightly.

"Sirius—"

"No Remus Harry's right I as good as killed Lily and James that night." Sirius said shoulders sagging from the weight of guilt that he carried. "But there are parts to the story that you both have no idea of, things that need to be understood first about that night."

"I understand just fine, you sold them out and then killed one of your friends!" Harry spit out angrily.

"No both of those statements are wrong Harry, I would have died before betraying Lily and James, and I never killed Peter back then."

"Then you should have died! And of course Peter is dead! You blew him up all that was left of him was—"

"A finger." Sirius finished looking at Harry. "But no body, he faked it all and blamed me before running away like the coward he is."

"And why would he do that?" Harry questioned glaring at Sirius, not believing what Sirius was saying yet. A part of him however was beginning to wonder slightly about everything that he was saying.

"Because Harry, it was Peter that betrayed your parents that night and I did try to kill him for it." Sirius confessed.

Silence settled as everyone took in Sirius' last words. Snape had gone still beside Emma and she could tell that he was struggling to stay calm with all this new information.

Harry started to shake his head, "no that can't be true, you were their secret-keeper! How could Peter have betrayed them, you were the only one who knew where they were!" Harry argued.

"Sirius that is a valid point that I am curious about also," Lupin said looking at Sirius. "How did Peter find out?"

"It was my fault, I persuaded Lily and James to change the secret-keeper from me to Peter. No one else knew, not even Dumbledore. We all knew I was sure to be targeted given my close friendship with James, but I rationalized that no one would think to suspect Peter. We thought it was safe." Sirius said tightly.

"Sirius—" Remus said putting a hand on him trying to offer comfort, but Sirius shock it off. Remus tried to hide how hurt he was by the gesture.

"I went to check on him that night, but when I couldn't find him at his place I knew something was wrong. I set out to your parents' house Harry right away but I was too late. I could remember the location which meant that something had happened to them, by the time I got there I found the house partially destroyed, their bodies… James was in the living room by the door, he must have been trying to buy you and your mother some time. Upstairs I found Lily next to you by your crib, you were crying and had the fresh scar across your forehead."

By the time Sirius had finished his little explanation both he and Harry had tears streaming down their faces. It was so hard for Sirius to recount this event but he knew that Harry needed to know this, he needed the truth.

"Something in me broke that night, I … I was going to take care of you, did you know that your parents made me your godfather?" Harry nodded weakly, "you were all I had left. My best friend was gone and I had no idea if Remus was even alive at that point, he was on some mission."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked weakly, "why did…"

"I wanted to believe me, but Hagrid showed up shortly. He demanded that I give you to him. Said it was Dumbledore's orders. That you would be going someplace safe. I – no matter how much I pleaded with him he insisted. I gave him my bike—"

"I remember that bike I used to have dreams about it." Harry said quietly.

"They took you from me, I had nothing left. I just lost my best friend and godson in one night and had no clue about Remus. Honestly there wasn't much in my head that night except trying to see if you were safe, after you were gone the only thing I could think of was finding Peter."

"There was no struggle at Peter's house, when I realized that meant he must have betrayed us I was so scared and angry. I tracked him down soon after that ready to accuse him. But before I could get a word in, he shouted for all the street to hear and blamed me instead. He blasted the street killing those muggles there and cut off a finger all before I could utter a spell. He transformed and escaped, than the ministry showed up and carted me away."

"Sorry but you said he transformed and that he escaped. That means he is still alive as far as you know but I don't—" Hermione questioned.

"He's an animagus like you isn't he?" Harry questioned cutting Hermione off.

"Your right Harry, Peter was also an animagus." Remus confirmed.

"But that can't be right, we went over animagi in transfiguration this year, I looked it up. There have only been 7 animagi in the last century, the ministry keeps track of them because it's such a dangerous process. There is a registry on each one, if Peter was an animagus he would have been on there." Hermione protested.

"Did you have to do all that for the class?" Sirius said sounding horrified at all the work it must have been to gather all that information.

"No she does that kind of thing for fun," Harry answer amused by the extremely normal response that Sirius had expressed on hearing Hermione's statement.

"Sirius hush," Remus admonished. "You are quite right though Hermione about the registry, but the ministry never knew about three unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts."

"Three?" Ron questioned. "Black and Pettigrew I guess I understand but who was the third person? You're a werewolf right you can't become and animagus."

"I'm not on the registry either," Sirius said with a proud smile before turning into Padfoot for a moment and back real quick.

"Smart observation Ron." Remus praised the teen who preened under the praise, seemed he had gotten over the little fact that his professor was a werewolf by now.

"Who was the other person?" Harry asked.

"Your dad, Prongs could turn into a huge stag, antlers and everything." Sirius said proudly happy to be talking in a good light of his best friend.

"Hang on the map!" Harry said suddenly, the nickname that Sirius had mentioned for his dad, the two that he had heard the girl Emma use earlier, it was all coming together. (Where did she go by the way Harry thought suddenly looking quickly around him, he could have sworn Professor Snape had been in the room also.) Harry caught sight of Emma lounging against the far wall next to Snape, seeing Harry's attention on her she smiled and reached for something behind her before tossing it towards him. Reaching out on reflex he caught what she threw.

Looking down he saw it was the map, since it was still active from earlier, she must have been using it, he realized. He saw the names on the front. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs staring out at him from the parchment when he opened it.

"You've got the map! That's Brilliant Harry!" Sirius exclaimed giddily. Suddenly Harry could see the man he used to be, gone was the image of the gaunt man escaped from prison that he had first seen. Before him now stood a man in childish glee, he looked about ten years younger. His smile hadn't been nearly as bright when he had been talking earlier.

"You know about the map?" Ron asked.

"Ah yes, well we made the map during our years at school, signed it with all our nicknames. If you haven't guessed by now I am Moony, Sirius here is Padfoot, and James was Prongs." Remus said explaining.

"Oh, your nicknames all had something to do with you animagus forms don't they?!" Ron spoke up suddenly looking proud that he had figured it out.

"That's where those blasted names came from." Snape mumbled from across the room, "It annoyed Regulus to no end when you all came up with those ridiculous names, he had no idea where they came from."

Sirius looked pained at the mention of this Regulus person. Remus patted Sirius on the back comfortingly, and Emma gave a quite gasp. She was not expecting anyone to mention Reg so soon if at all, Harry looked on in confusion.

"Um who is Regulus?" Hermione asked hesitantly, looking around at the adults in the room.

"He's no one," Sirius said quietly with a shake of his head.

"Sirius don't, don't you dare talk about him like he was no one." Emma said vehemently, eyes moist. "You have no idea about Regulus, don't you dare dismiss him like he was nothing."

"What do you know huh?" Sirius shouted turning on her. "your what twenty, you probably never even knew him, as for that matter how do you know so much about all of us anyways?!"

"Sirius calm down!" Remus said turning Sirius towards him and blocking his view of Emma. "Now is not the time to be questioning her. She will tell you another time, won't you Emma."

"Yeah of course, it's not like I was planning on hiding that from Sirius."

"Hey Harry, what was the other name on the map? It must have been Pettigrew's nickname," Ron asked aside to Harry not really getting what the others were on about mind still on the previous conversation about the animagi.

"Oh um, it's Wormtail," Harry answered Ron absentmindedly, he was concerned by the way the others were reacting.

""Wormtail? I don't get it, was he a worm or something?" Ron said confused.

"Ron how could he have been a worm? I doubt that would have been very useful and he probably wouldn't have been able to get away quick or anything that way." Hermione tried to protest. Really he was doing so well before and now he goes and says something like that.

"A rat, Peter wasn't a worm, he was a rat." The three teens looked up Sirius and the others had turned back towards them and addressed their question. "After Peter blew up the street killing those muggles and cut off his finger, he transformed and escaped into the sewers and hid. Only… I know where he is."

"You do?" Harry asked a multitude of emotions running across his face.

"I found out where he was one day, it motivated me enough that I was able to escape Azkaban."

"That's right Sirius, how did you find out where Peter was?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Fudge—"

"The minister knew?"

"Nah, he was doing rounds over the summer at the prison, brought a newspaper with him. I didn't get much news of the outside so when I saw him with the paper I asked if I could have it. He was surprised by how lucid I was but handed it over. Imagine my surprise though when right there on the front page, there he was Peter, disguised as a rat." Sirius told Remus before taking out an old paper from his robes and handing it over.

"His toe—"

"Right where a cut off finger would be. Course I would know him in that form even without that mark." Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Severus," Remus said tossing the paper for the other man to see. When Snape caught it he looked at the paper, his eyes narrowed slightly before nodding in understanding.

"When I got out my sole focus was to find him and kill him if I could." Sirius spat.

"NO!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry?" Remus and Sirius asked confused. "After all we just told you, you would still defend him?" Sirius asked hurt.

"No it's not like that, after all you've told me I believe you. But killing him, it's nothing more than revenge, it won't solve anything. You would still be a wanted man, can't we turn him in and get you free?"

"Harry," Sirius commented touched. "Of course if that is how you want to do it, then so be it."

"Don't worry, that was the plan all along Harry." Emma said coming up to the group. "Ah isn't this wonderful, the talk went so much better that last time."

"Did it?" Remus asked bemused, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were confused by this comment.

"Yes not as much yelling, no one was trying to kill the wrong person, no unconscious teachers."

"They knocked out a teacher?!" Remus exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am afraid 3 concentrated and overpowered _expelliarmus_ spells can do that to a person, especially an unprepared Potions master." Emma commented offhand, Snape glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who despite not knowing what Emma was talking about proceeded to protest against such actions. Snape just continued to glare at them.

"Now than before we lose too much time, I have a rat to bring forward." Emma said with a flourish, "thank you all for waiting so patiently." Walking over to her bag she began to rummage around for something.

"You have Peter?" Harry asked surprised.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed the mad glint returning to his eyes.

"I don't understand how did you know where to find him?" Harry asked before glancing at the paper, it had not been passed to him and his friends yet.

"Me specifically? Or for how Sirius knew where to find him?" Emma asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Sirius"

"Oh well on that matter, Sev, hand them the paper so they can see for themselves, they need to see it anyways."

"Are you sure that's wise," he asks before handing the paper to Harry.

"But that's us in Egypt!" Ron exclaimed looking over Harry's shoulder at the paper.

"Ron, oh my gosh, look Scabbers!" Hermione said pointing to the picture.

"What my rat? What about him," Ron protested. "Scabbers isn't Peter, he's just Scabbers. He's been in the family for—"

"Twelve years, abnormally long lifespan for a common rat," Emma said straightening, they noticed she held something behind her as she got up. "He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So he got that fighting other rats, I would know if—"

"Would you really, you would be able to tell if your rat was a hidden animagus. Well why we don't test it." Emma said bringing out what she had hidden behind her back, a sleeping rat locked in a jar.

"Scabbers!"

"Oh Ron,"

"Peter"

"Pettigrew"

"Where did you find him?" Sirius asked inching closer to the jar. "I've been trying to get to him all year."

"That's not Peter, it's just Scabbers!"

"I knew beforehand where to look, he was hiding at Hagrid's. Found him passed out in a milk jug. So before those three got to Hagrid's I went ahead and got the rat first."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Because if I hadn't, you three would have found him and then someone would have gotten hurt because this idiot is to rash and can't think straight sometimes." Emma explained pointing to Sirius.

"Hey!"

"Hush Sirius you know it's true." Remus chastised.

"But how could you have possibly know where Scabbers would be, we haven't been able to find him for a while now," Hermione asked.

"I am afraid that will have to stay my secret for now, can't be giving away all my mysteries right away can I?" Hermione looked put off by the answer and would have continued to argue if Ron hadn't of spoken up the next moment.

"But—but that's Scabbers, it can't be Peter."

"We can prove it to you."

"It won't hurt him will it?" Ron questioned.

"If it's just a rat than no, he will be perfectly fine. But if this is Peter then it will cause him to revel himself."

Ron hesitated, but nodded after thinking about it. By now all the screaming and jostling of the jar had woken Scabbers up. He began to tremble and scurry around the jar in panic. When Emma unscrewed the lid and reached in to grab him the squeaking started up and he tried to bit her hand.

"Demented rodent, you're lucky we need you alive for the moment." Emma sneered glaring at the rat before roughly picking him up and keeping a tight grip on him.

"You alright Em?"

"Peachy Remy, let's just get this over with."

Scabbers squeaked and tried to twist away, the more he struggled however the tighter Emma gripped. His beady little eyes frantically looked around trying to find a way of escape.

"Are you ready?"

"Sirius, would you like to?" Remus asked holding out his wand. Sirius mutely nodded before taking the wand. They both turned to look at Emma and the rat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched quietly from the side, Severus was quiet in his spot by the desk, no one paying him much attention throughout the whole time, as he watched.

"On three than Sirius, one—two—THREE!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the wand in Sirius's hand and Emma tossed the rat in the air towards the spell. For a moment it seemed as if Scabbers was frozen, then the rat began it twist as it fell to the floor. Another blinding flash and they watched as the spot where Scabbers had fallen a man grew from the still form of the rat. In a burred fast motion Scabbers had transformed back into a man, short and looking like he had lost a lot of weight recently was the prone form of Peter Pettigrew. He was dirty and unkempt, even more so than Sirius.

Peter lay there, quick short gasps coming from him as his eyes darted around him taking in his surroundings. He glanced towards the doorframe where Emma had moved casually boking his escape. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping a wand against her arms looking at him coldly.

Ron fell back into his chair looking sick, Harry and Hermione glanced at him concerned.

"Hello Peter, it's been a while hasn't it?" Sirius said edging toward Pettigrew. Shooting ropes from his wand Sirius quickly tied the man to a chair keeping him immobile.

"S-Sirius, R-Remus," Peter squeaked as the ropes tightened around him.

"Well Peter I can't say that I am pleased to see you given the circumstances." Remus said coldly looking at what used to be his friend.

"Remus, S-Sirius he… he tried to kill me, you can't possibly believe what he says do you?" Peter pleaded.

"Really Peter, you think after everything we went through, you don't think that given the evidence I wouldn't believe him?"

"Evidence! He tried to kill me whatever he says is a lie! He probably still wants to kill me!" Pettigrew said panicking and trying to squirm out of the chair again.

"I've heard everything about that night Peter."

"No! Lies, he was working for the Dark Lord, whatever he told you it's not true!"

"So it wasn't you who betrayed Lily and James?"

"No of course not, they were my friends why would I ever betray them?!"

"Interesting fact," Snape said coming into the light, "Usually only certain families like those who aligned with the dark or with him referred to him as the Dark Lord."

Peter paled before turning a glare towards Snape. "You would know wouldn't you Snivellus, you were one of his followers."

The three teens turned their shocked faces towards their professor.

"At one point yes, I believe that is common knowledge to some. However I would recall that as you all know that I switched sides and was a spy for Dumbledore during the last dredges of the war. If I remember correctly you three were all at that meeting when that was revealed."

"Turned spy ha, you were still passing information to the Dark Lord up until the very end." Pettigrew said before pausing realizing what he had just said, how rather incriminating the comment was.

"And how would you know that?" Snape sneered.

"Bad move Peter," Sirius said.

"How can we be sure?" Hermione asked. "Don't you need more proof than just your word?"

"I think a memory of that night should suffice for quite a bit of evidence. If they need more they can always question under veritaserum, helps that there are a few witnesses right now to what's going on." Emma said from the doorway.

"They can do that? View memories I mean?" Harry asked.

"Sure they can, though they aren't always reliable."

"Why didn't they do that with Sirius though?"

"Everything was in chaos those days, Voldemort had just disappeared killed off by you. His followers were be rounded up as fast as the ministry could. Sirius didn't even get a trial, when officials got to the scene they took statements and commended him almost immediately. His protests went down as the rambling of a mad man."

"It was mayhem and they needed to blame someone, it wasn't questioned," Remus explained. "I wasn't even in town at the time, even if I was because of my status my word wouldn't have accounted for much."

"Why? What do mean by status?" Harry questioned.

"Harry it's because professor Lupin is a werewolf, there is major discrimination against people with lycanthropy. His word would have had no weight." Hermione explained.

"We're getting off track here. I might have a way though of offering solid proof. I am curious if Pettigrew had received the mark all those years ago?" Snape said moving forward.

Peter paled and tried to squirm away in his chair, but his bindings were too tight. The three men advanced upon him. Pulling out his wand Snape sent a cutting hex to Peter's tattered robes reveling his forearm.

There glaring from his pale skin was the faint faded outline of his dark mark. The outline of the skull and snake were still clear enough to see against his skin.

Sirius stepped forward and sharply drew the sleeve up on his left arm. The clear unmarked skin a sharp contrast to the marked arm of Peter's.

"Proof enough for you there I think on where your true alliances lie." Sirius said with a sneer backing up from the other man.

"I agree, that is quite discriminating Peter." Remus commented edging closer.

"You have no idea, the dark lord… he … I was never as strong or brave like you or James, Sirius. What was I supposed to do?!" Peter wailed.

"You should have died! You should have died before betraying us to Voldemort!" Sirius shouted lunging at Peter. Remus tried to grab for Sirius but before he could grab a good hold the man slipped from his fingers and knocked into Peter crashing them both to the floor.

Both men tumbled to the ground. Peter's bindings which had been cut slightly and loosened when hit with Snape's cutting hex snapped and he tumbled out of the chair. Seeing him lose Sirius went after him trying to choke him while Peter tried to scramble away.

"Sirius no!" Harry and Remus both shouted, the later grabbing his friends arm pulling him up and holding him back.

"Harry why?" Sirius asked looking over at his godson shaking.

"We need him if we want to get you free Sirius."

"Harry are you sure?" Sirius questioned touched by what Harry said.

"I would like to get to know my godfather."

"Bless you Harry bless you," Peter said crawling over to Harry.

"Ugh get away from me, I'm not doing this for you!" Harry spat slipping back from Peter.

"AGGH!" Everyone turned in surprise at the sound of the painful scream. They caught sight of Remus standing bent over clutching his head painfully and trembling. When he had stepped after Sirius he had crossed the light that had appeared shining through the window. The light from the full moon shone full force into the office, the full moon that had been previously hidden behind the clouds.

"Remus!" Sirius said rushing over to his friend.

"AHH!" throwing his arms out Remus knocked Sirius over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched with wide-eyed and scared as their professor started to change before their very eyes.

"Sirius get them out of here!" Remus shouted at his friend trying to push him towards the three shocked teens.

"Moony," Sirius whined, "are you alright?"

"You three over here now!" Snape demanded grabbing the three teens and pulling them back towards the wall leaving Sirius and Remus in the center of the room. Peter had fallen over on the floor was trying to get away from the transforming werewolf.

"He may have taken his potion but the wolf is still dangerous. I don't know how he will react with humans in the room, especially this many people." Snape cautioned.

"Potion! What did you give him Snivellus?!" Sirius questioned rounding on Snape.

"Wolfsbane potion you dunderhead. It helps keep control of the wolf during a transformation, the transformed doesn't lose his mind to the beast within." Sirius blinked owlishly at Snape, the potion had not been in existence before he had gone to prison. "But there are too many people in the room, I don't know what will happen! It's never been tested like this before." Snape retorted angrily.

There was a terrible ripping noise followed by a piercing scream as Lupin started to transform, the shift in his body causing his clothes to shred. His head began to elongate and fur sprouted along his face and body. His hands and feet shifted into paws and claws sprung out as he landed on all fours. A fresh howl was ripped from his throat.

Suddenly Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and placed himself in front of Remus. Barking he grabbed the wolf's attention, the wolf had started to sniff around all the smells confusing him for a moment when Padfoot's bark caught his attention.

Freezing the wolf turned rigid, turning his head he gazed at Padfoot before slowly coming closer and sniffing at his neck. Padfoot turned his head submissively allowing the wolf better access. Recognizing the scent of his old friend the wolf bayed happily and licked the enormous dog's face in greeting and the two settled down on the floor.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?" Hermione spoke inching closer.

"Idiot girl get back here. Didn't you already here me say I don't know what will happen with so many of us here!" Snape admonished reaching to grab Hermione and pull her back.

Hearing the voices the wolf raised his head the head of Padfoot following after. Upon seeing Hermione the wolf seemed to freeze it took in all of the other people in the room and a struggle seemed to be going on within. Suddenly a low threatening growl came from the wolf. Padfoot tried to jump up and get in front of the wolf but Moony gently snapped his jaws close to Padfoot's neck and pushed the dog down grabbing the fur in his mouth.

The wolf glared at the group of people but made no move to attack yet his jaws still clamped firmly around the neck of Padfoot. Though he made no move they could see how his muscles bunched as if ready to pounce. The wolf shifted protectively over Padfoot.

"We need to leave the room, the wolf is feeling territorial and his feelings are bleeding threw with so many of us here." Snape said cautiously making for the door, he made sure to keep the students between himself and the wall acting as a shield from the wolf.

Suddenly Peter launched himself from the floor and at the door, barreling past Snape and the trio. Emma who was still by the door stood in his way and tried to stop him by leveling her wand at Peter. Paying no heed to her, he wrestled past her grabbing the wand from her hand and knocked her over. He rushed out the door making a run for it.

"Shit! He's getting away!" Harry yelled sprinting after Peter.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled running after him.

"Damn it Potter," Snape cursed before rushing after them.

Emma pulled herself together and stood up, Padfoot and Moony looked at her concerned. With most of the people leaving Remus had gained more control over his reactions. "Sirius stay here with Moony, we'll be back!" Emma shouted as she ran out the room and after the fleeing group.

Sirius growled at being left behind but did as he was told and settled back down next to Remus. The wolf licked his face appreciatively and rested his head atop the dog, the both of them letting out a soft growl in content. The wolf content to have part of his pack back.


	8. Confronting Rats

A/N: have fun with this chapter. R & R please, comments are food for the writer

CH 8 Confronting Rats

Running after everyone Emma sprinted down the staircase towards the entrance hall. She vaguely noted the two figures descending the staircase a floor above her. Seeing the telltale swish of Snape's cloak as he hurried after the teens, Emma speed up pushing the figures to the back of her mind.

"My word Dumbledore whatever is going on?" she heard faintly behind her. Emma smiled to herself, this was perfect the Minister was still in the castle and was behind her with Dumbledore. Things were coming together rather nicely.

"Pettigrew!" she heard Harry's yell, reaching the end of the staircase she looked around at the scene in the entrance hall, the Minister gasped behind her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Snape had Peter loosely surrounded by the oak doors. He looked ready to bolt but was silently glaring at them as they inched closer and pushed him back by the doors.

Emma rushed towards Snape's side panting slightly.

"Sev, he has to escape," she whispered quickly to him. "But it can't be obvious."

"Are you mad?" he whispered back.

"Trust me." She urged, Snape didn't respond but continued to glare at Pettigrew.

"You're not getting away Pettigrew," Harry threatened leveling his wand at Peter. "We're going to turn you in and prove Sirius's innocence. You won't get away with betraying my parents."

A gasp could be heard behind them although no one seemed to really notice the quite sound.

"You'll never get the Minister to believe you if I'm not there," Peter threatened back one hand on the door the other pointing the wand he had stolen from Emma at Harry. "The Minister is a fool and my master will make you all pay when he returns."

"You think we'll allow you to go back to Voldemort, no way, you're going straight to the dementors. You will pay for everything you've done you traitor."

"Besides I am sure there is enough evidence that we gathered tonight to condemn you Pettigrew even without you present." Snape sneered leveling a cold glare at the dark mark on Pettigrew's arm.

"You've already confessed to betraying Lily and James Potter and not Sirius Black anyways," Hermione added.

"I can't believe you were my rat and hid with my family for 12 years," Ron said disgusted.

"Trust me there is no lost love on that front Ronald, I only did so to stay connected to the wizarding world. If I didn't have to be in that hovel you call home I wouldn't have." Peter replied glaring darkly at Ron and Hermione. "Good luck getting a confession like that from me again meddlesome girl, you won't be able to prove anything if I am gone even if it is true."

"Well than it's a good thing the Minister and Headmaster are right behind us to hear you confession first hand, I doubt there will be need of it again." Emma said challengingly at Peter.

Everyone gasped, Peter looked up and the others glanced behind them to indeed see the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore right behind them.

Peter sneered, "No matter." And with everyone's back turned to see the new additions he raised his stolen wand. " **AVADA KEDAVRA!"** The wand was pointed straight at Harry.

"NO!" several shouts rang out.

* * *

"NO!" several shouts rang out. Harry whirled around shocked at the unfamiliar spell. He felt a sudden sense of dread come over him, for some reason afraid to see a flash of green light aiming straight at him.

Except nothing happened, confused everyone paused with bated breaths and looked at Peter. Peter himself was staring in confusion and shock at the wand in his hand. Although the wand was no longer a wand, it was now a rubber chicken. Not really a wand, what Peter had wrestled from Emma was in fact one of the Weasley twins joke wands that had been confiscated by Lupin earlier in the year.

Throwing the joke wand to the ground in frustration Peter scowled and pushed the doors open. "You still won't capture me." Transforming on the spot he rushed outside vanishing in the night.

Shaking himself Harry rushed forward to see if he could spot Pettigrew on the grounds. But it was too dark for him to make out anything in the night. Frustrated he strode back inside and turned to Fudge.

Angry at the loss of Pettigrew Harry screamed in frustration, turning he strode angrily towards the Minister. "You heard all of that right, Pettigrew's confession?!" Fudge nodded meekly. Harry was so angry they could feel his magic rolling in the air. "Sirius Black is innocent, I want to see him get that trial he never got 12 years ago. And you better make sure that happens Minister." He finished angrily.

"Potter control yourself!" Snape chastised him. Harry had no idea why he was so angry or where that had come from. "That is no way to request something of the Minister, especially for your idiotic godfather's trial."

"Harry my dear boy, of course I had no idea. This matter will be looked into at once. There is no reason… that erm your godfather will not get his trial this time. Oh dear that confession, yes, yes, Sirius Black will no doubt be questioned to confirm the facts and prove himself." Fudge promised seeing no way out for himself. There were too many witnesses in the entrance hall to the boy's outburst. Dumbledore, a professor, and two other students not to mention the various paintings and random ghosts that had drifted in thanks to all the shouting. Come morning the news will be all over the school. As the Minister of Magic he had to do something to fix this mess.

"Of course you do realize that once I am able to get a trial set up and a date to hold it on, Sirius Black will have to come out of hiding and present himself. Otherwise there is little I can do."

"He'll be there don't worry. Sirius is innocent and he will come to his trial." Harry responded dryly. Harry seethed at the implied tone of the Minister, if Sirius didn't come to his trial than nothing would come of it, he still needed to testify. He could tell the Minister didn't really want to bother with this mess.

Harry found that he couldn't really care what the Minster thought, as long as Sirius got his trial and Pettigrew was convicted than he didn't care. He had too much taken from him already for Sirius to be taken away again. Peter may have escaped but he would get his godfather out of this mess.

"Harry my boy, why don't you explain what happened tonight. I am curious about the events leading up to this confrontation." Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry nods and begins to explain how things happened as much as he could, Ron and Hermione added whenever they felt Harry had left something out.

* * *

"Sev, me and Siri are going to get out of here. I don't want to take any chances and no way am I trusting Fudge to not do something drastic. I need to make sure Sirius is out of the castle, I trust you can handle things here. We'll be in touch," Emma whispered to Snape. He nodded his head in understanding getting her message.

Snape watched out of the corner of his eye as Emma dashed back up the stairs, Fudge and Dumbledore thankfully did not notice her as they were intently listening to Harry's tale.

As he was explaining the events of the night he noticed Emma whisper something to Snape and then quickly leave. Harry thought it strange how she left, but guessed that she didn't want anyone to know about her involvement. Going with that assumption he kept her involvement down to a minimum in his recount of events.

He began to weave the tale of how he and his friends had gone down to Hagrid's to see him briefly before curfew and how as they were coming back they had ran into a giant dog chasing a rat. Then this strange girl had shown up and mentioned some names that were familiar to Harry. Intrigued he had asked about the names only for her to tell them to follow her back to the castle if they really wanted to know. She had lead them back along with the dog to professor Lupin's office.

"Harry what were the names you recognized?" the Minister asked.

"Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. I recognized them because they were written on something I had of my dad's, they were nicknames or something. Hearing them made me wonder how the girl new them."

"What is going on here Albus?" a new voice said startling the small group. Professor McGonagall was making her way down the staircase.

"Ah Minerva, what brings you here?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"I heard a commotion and the paintings were causing a ruckus, something about students out of bed and Peter Pettigrew. I was most alarmed hearing this and came to see what was going on."

"Ah I must confirm then and say that Pettigrew was indeed here only a few moments ago." Dumbledore replied.

"How is that possible?" Professor McGonagall asked faintly.

"We were just about to get the story here from Mr. Potter." Dumbledore commented smiling.

"Po-Potter, why is… of course he would be involved. I see Granger and Weasley have managed to be involved also. Very well continue on."

"Er well as I was saying," the appearance of Professor McGonagall was rather startling for Harry and it took a moment to find his train of thought again. He picked back up and explained how when they had gotten to Professor Lupin's office-

"My word, Albus tonight is the—"

-Professor Snape and Lupin had been there. Sirius Black had shown up and they wanted to question him-

"Black, he was there?" the Minister exclaimed.

"Minister if you would let Harry finish please."

-Harry explained how Sirius had revealed himself to be the dog they had found earlier and was an animagus.

"Black's an animagus?!" Harry shot the Minister an irritated glare at the interruption, closing his mouth he gestured for Harry to continue. McGonagall's mouth had tightened at hearing that bit of news.

Harry told how Black had confessed to Lupin and Snape how he and the Potter's had changed secret keeper without telling anyone to Peter Pettigrew. How on Halloween night Sirius had gone to Pettigrew's to check on him only to find him missing and himself remembering the Potter's location. Knowing something was wrong Sirius had gone to the Potter's only to find everything destroyed. He mentioned how Sirius had told them how he had wanted to take care of Harry because he was godfather but was denied when Hagrid had shown up taking him to Dumbledore instead only to be handed over to his relatives.

Harry explained how Sirius had figured out Pettigrew had betrayed them and gone after him only to be accused himself.

"And when Sirius caught up with Pettigrew, he blamed the whole thing on Sirius blowing up the street and killing all those muggles. Pettigrew transformed into his rat animagus and escaped hiding ever since." Harry said finishing his long winded explanation.

"They aren't registered, whenever did Black and Pettigrew become animagi?" Fudge questioned, he had seen Pettigrew transform himself so he couldn't deny that the other man was one.

"During school it would seem, Potter was one also." Snape answered.

"I'm afraid Severus is right, hard to not notice two of your best students chewing mandrake leaves for a month with one of their friends. I am ashamed to say that I meant to check on their progress and make sure they registered but…" Professor McGonagall interjected.

"Out of curiosity Harry, what was your father's form?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling.

"Oh um he was a stag."

"How fitting," Professor McGonagall mumbled.

"Potter how did Black try and prove he was innocent, besides just his word?" Fudge questioned.

"You mean besides having found Pettigrew and reveling him; and having him confess to the crime?" Harry said indignantly.

"Er"

"If I may minister. You remember my past and how I turned spy." Fudge nodded glancing curiously at Snape. "While You-Know-who's followers knew of a spy for the other side, no one knew of the spy's identity. But all his followers were marked with his mark, even the spy. I asked Black to show me his forearm to see if he bore such a mark. He bore no such thing, however when comparing his arm to that of Pettigrew we found that the rat did indeed bear the mark upon his arm."

Fudge paled in understanding, McGonagall didn't look all that better. Dumbledore on the other hand had a thoughtful look on his face.

"We all saw it Minister, Professors. Pettigrew really did have the mark." Hermione added.

"How was Pettigrew found?" Fudge asked looking around.

"Er minister," Ron said stepping forward. "He was my family rat sir, had been for 12 years. Black told us how when you visited the prison over the summer you gave him a newspaper. It was the edition that showed a picture of my family in Egypt over the hol's. I had Scabbers er Pettigrew with me and he showed in the picture. I've been bringing him to Hogwarts with me ever since I started."

"Merlin Black kept mumbling 'he's at Hogwarts', he never meant Harry, he was talking about Pettigrew," Fudge said shocked.

"We reverted him back, and he confessed to us. But he ended up running and we chased him which was when you found us sir." Hermione added.

"My word, this is grave news," Fudge said. "I must be getting back to the ministry, this needs taking care of. Oh this isn't going to go over well with the public at all Albus, one man freed and a servant of You-Know-Who running around who knows where. There's going to be panic."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and Professor McGonagall looked a bit queasy. At the mention of a servant of Voldemort Harry paled remembering Professor Trelawney's words from this afternoon, he was shocked when he looked over to also see that Professor Snape had also had a similar reaction. Harry wondered at why he might react like that, was it just because of his past with Voldemort or was it something else.

"Harry is Sirius still here?" Dumbledore questioned rousing Harry form his musings.

"Um, he should be. He's with professor Lupin though."

Nodding in understanding Dumbledore spoke, "Still I would like to speak to him, Minister would you like to come also?"

"Ah… I suppose so, might as well tell him I will be canceling the hunt and about setting up a trial before I get back."

The group made their way up the staircase and back towards Professor Lupin's office.

"He should still be in the room," Harry said coming up to the door. Knocking on the door he called out. "Sirius?"

"Step back Potter let me check if he is still there, we still don't know what state the wolf is in." Snape said coming forward. Harry bristled slightly but then remembered that Lupin was in there and judging by what happened last time they were in the room, it might be better to let Snape in there after all.

Snape went in quickly, he was only in there for a short while before he came out again with a vial and note in his hand.

"It seems he is gone sir, this note says he will wait for the trial before coming out, for safety reasons. He also left a vial of memories from that Halloween night and also this night according to the note." Snape said handing both to Fudge. Fudge nodded after reading the note and pocketing the vial. "He wanted a little more evidence in his favor, figured a few memories might help persuade some who might be against his trial."

"Well Dumbledore I really must be going now, I'll get the dementors removed by morning, no sense in keeping them here anymore." Fudge said.

"Minister let me walk you off." McGonagall said leading Fudge out of the castle.

"Headmaster," Snape spoke up rousing Dumbledore from thought. "I think I will take Potter and his cohorts back to their tower, it's late and it's been a long day."

"Yes of course Severus," Dumbledore said waving then off.

Startled Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before glancing at Snape who began to usher them towards Gryffindor tower. The group continued on in silence as they made their way back, the three were entirely weirded out, unused to the strange behavior from Snape, he was acting very confusing to them.

"Er Professor, Why—" Hermione asked timidly.

"I do not need to explain myself to you Granger." Snape replied as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well I hear you all have had an interesting evening." The Fat Lady said from her frame, a friend giggling next to her. Harry looked surprised at the painting, the two were both drunk.

"I see that news has traveled fast through the paintings." Snape sneered looking at the portrait. "Violet, it's been a while, still managing to thoroughly inhibit the Fat Lady I see yet again."

"See you haven't changed much at all since your school days either. What was it that Potter and his friends liked to call you? Sn—" Snape cut Violet off with a glare.

"Back to your own frame you intoxicated lump. Potter!" Snape called making Harry jump, he had been distracted by what the other painting had said about his dad. "Password and off to bed with you lot."

"Er yes sir." They said before hurrying into the Gryffindor common room. Snape sighed as he watched them leave, turning around he thought to himself that he really should talk to Lupin in the morning.


	9. Escaping on Eagles Wings

A/N: So I don't know when I will upload next, probably over the weekend. Its the week before exams and I am swamped with work. i hope you all like this chapter, read and review please I would love to get comments on my story so far.

Chapter 9 Escaping on Eagles Wings

Emma ran back up the stair case towards Remus's office. Stopping outside of the door Emma knocked and yelled to Sirius that she was coming in. Hearing a bark in reply Emma slowly opened the door and slipped inside closing it quickly behind her. Looking around she smiled, Padfoot and Moony were curled around each other happy to be reconnected.

"Aww how nice, that's such a sweet look on the two of you, I think I'm getting cavities. Where's a camera when you need one." Emma said jokingly. Padfoot growled lightly in response. Moony just gave a light sniff and laid his head back down, apparently one human in the room was not too much for him to handle. Although it probably helped that Padfoot was near.

"So good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Emma said jumping onto the top of Remus' desk.

Transforming back, Sirius came and leaned up against the desk next to her. Moony whined at the loss of Padfoot next to him, he stared up a t Sirius who smiled gently back.

"You will never understand how surreal it is to be able to stand here as me next to Moony like he is and not as Padfoot. As much as I dislike Snivellus I have to say I am thankful for the potion, I wish Moony had had that while we were in school. Don't ever tell Snivellus I said that though."

Laughing Emma smiled, "don't worry I had no intention of telling Sev you ever had the thought of mind to complement him."

"Are you two close?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't say that, only met him and Rem today after all. But that's beside the point you my good sir are procrastinating." Emma said glancing at Sirius. Smiling sheepishly Sirius looked at her.

"You can't really blame me can you?"

"No it's blatantly obvious you have no clue what to expect and are dreading finding the answer. Plus you are still avoiding."

"Alright fine than, what's the verdict?"

"Good or bad first?"

"Now who's avoiding?" Sirius said with a small grimace and smile. "I'm not going to like this am I. fine out with it than give me the bad news first, don't want it to dampen the good news."

"Peter got away."

"Damn it," Sirius said pacing, Moony growled slightly and followed Sirius' movements with his eyes worry shining through. "Alright than what's the good news?"

"Peter tried to AK Harry—"

"How the fuck is that good news?!" Sirius shouted growing faint and stumbling into a chair, Moony gave a low keen.

"I said tried didn't I? Harry's fine, while this isn't exactly the good news that I am planning on sharing I thought you both out to know that that happened. Remus at least is bound to hear of it later and I am not going to hide that from you both."

"How—how did that happened?" Sirius asked faintly.

"Peter was trying to escape while everyone got distracted by the appearance of the Minister and Dumbledore he chose that moment to attack Harry. Lucky for Harry it was the wand I had that Peter had decided to take."

"How is that lucky? And since when was the minister here?"

"Minister was hear for Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff's execution, which I stopped by stealing the creature right under the minsters nose by the way." Sirius smiled at hearing her pull off a stunt like that. "As for how that was lucky is because I don't actually have a wand at the moment and the one I did have was a joke wand."

"A joke wand?" Sirius asked mutely, Moony huffed as he understood where Emma was going with this.

"Turns into a rubber chicken when waved, so when Peter tried to curse Harry he ended up with a rubber chicken instead. When that didn't work he chose to flee the scene and ran out the doors escaping."

"Please tell me that wasn't your good news?" Sirius said groaning into his hands.

"Nah the good news is Harry yelled at the Minister and got you a trial. The Minister was there when Peter said some pretty incriminating things and confessed. Fudge couldn't do anything but give Harry what he wanted." Emma said with a smile, Sirius turned to look at her in shock, a bright hopeful smile gracing his face as her words sunk in.

"How?"

"Minister showed up at the right moment to hear Peter confessing to betraying the Potter's, he has no choice but to go with Harry's demand of a trial. Harry was so upset that Peter got away that he blew up in the minister's face."

"He didn't?" Sirius exclaimed pretending to be scandalized. "Must have been Lily's temper bleeding through."

"Oh yes it was quite amazing to watch. A thirteen year old boy sufficiently cowed the Minister of Magic. Had Fudge quaking in his shoes."

Whopping Sirius jumped into the air. Picking Emma up off the desk he twirled her around the room in celebration. He was finally getting his trial, he was going to be a free man. Placing her down, he quickly changed into Padfoot and bounded towards Moony and began licking him all over the face. Unable to stay in one place he changed again and came back over to Emma giving her a giant hug.

"This is amazing, I can't believe it." He said with a giddy laugh.

"Put me down you mangy mutt," Emma protested jokingly smacking Sirius lightly and squirmed in his embrace.

"So what now?" Sirius asked after calming down a bit.

"Unfortunately I don't think it would be wise to stay here while waiting on a trial. I think it would be best to disappear until a trial date is set." Emma said slowly.

"Damn, you really think that it's necessary to do that?"

"Right now you're still wanted and this is a school. I don't think it's too good of an idea to wait here for whatever happens. I just want this to go smoothly and that can't happen if something happens to you."

Sirius looks at Moony who had raised his head during Emma's little spiel. Moony was gazing mournfully at his friend but nodded his head. Emma could sympathize some, they had just found each other again after all and she hated to have to take Sirius away again.

"You know there is only about a week left of term, it's not like we won't keep in touch with Remus or Harry. Once school is out Remus can find us and stay while we wait for the trial. We'll stay in touch with Harry also." Emma told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sirius concede sighing. "We leaving now than?"

"Just one more thing before we sneak off." Emma said walking around to the back of Remus's desk before pulling open random drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asked coming to stand beside her.

"I need some sort of vial, ah ha, found one!" she exclaimed holding up a small glass vial.

"Whatcha need that for?"

"For you."

"Me? What for?"

"Figured it would be smart to leave a memory of that night and this night as more evidence for your case. The minister already heard Peter's confession, but it won't hurt to have a little more to back you up proceeding the trial."

"You do know that this is not always a reliable avenue to go right?" Sirius questioned but he could see the logic behind her argument and extracted the memories like she asked placing them in the vial.

"Yeah but it won't hurt, here can you duplicate the memories so there are two vials?"

"Yeah why?"

"One for the minister and one to send into the D.M.L.E. Amelia Bones is head of the department and she might help in moving the trial up faster. Besides better to not rely only on Fudge."

Emma proceeded to gather a piece of parchment and struggling to use the quill she began to write out a quick note and instructions explaining their actions. She said that Sirius would be waiting to hear about the date for his trial and that he would come for that. He was also providing his memories of the events to be reviewed and who those vials should go to. Satisfied by her quick note, and that her penmanship wasn't that bad, she addressed it to Severus.

Turning to address Remus she quickly explained what it was she had written in the note and the purpose of the two vials. Placing these on the desk she told him that the note was for Severus.

"Alright all that's in order, give the missus a kiss goodbye, we really ought to be going; we've got a hippogriff to catch." Emma said giving the two an innocent look. Moony looked affronted, and Sirius grinned leering at the werewolf slowly advancing.

Suddenly the wolf lunged and gave Sirius a big lick across the face stopping the other man in his tracks. Giving a content huff the wolf went back down to his spot on the floor. Sputtering Sirius wiped his face off and leveled a light glare at the wolf. Moony looked back at him smugly.

"Well now I know who wears the pants in the relationship," Emma said smiling trying to hold back a laugh.

"What no!" Sirius protested, laughing Emma shock her head.

"Come on Padfoot, we need to get going. See you in a few days Moony, We'll owl or something." Nodding Remus settled down to wait for morning. Closing the door behind them they sprinted towards the staircase.

"Sooo, any plan on getting out of here?"

"Um, make it out to the grounds without being seen if possible and catching our getaway ride."

"Not much of a Pl—shit get back." Sirius said grabbing Emma and dragging her back into a nearby alcove and behind a nearby statue that was situated there. Just in time to because they heard voices headed their way.

"he should still be in the room," they watched as Harry lead the minister, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and his friends to Remus's office.

"When did McGonagall show up?"

"Looks like we were just in time leaving." Sirius commented quietly, Emma nodded.

"Let's go quick before they come back this way." Dashing out from behind the statue they ran towards the staircase and down to the Entrance hall. Pulling the doors open quickly the rushed out and closed them behind themselves.

"Where to now?" Sirius questioned after getting his breath back.

"Towards the forest, directly across from the Whomping Willow I stashed a hippogriff, Buckbeak is our ticket out of here."

"You weren't joking about that, where did you get a hippogriff?"

"Stole the one that was supposed to be executed today, thought I mentioned that."

"Really why was it being executed?"

"Malfoy and his prat of a son,"

"No need to say anymore. I remember exactly how Lucius was. Here let me change into Padfoot see if I can smell the Hippogriff nearby." Sirius said as they neared the willow.

Transforming Padfoot began to sniff along the ground to try and catch Buckbeak's scent. Catching it the pair ran down into the forest to where the hippogriff was. Approaching Buckbeak Sirius shifted back and bowing he greeted the hippogriff. After they each had greeted Buckbeak they began to work at untying the ropes holding him to the tree.

"Come on lets go before any dementors show up."

"Harry will be okay yeah?" Sirius asked looking longingly back at the castle.

"Yes he will be fine, and so will Moony."

Nodding they climbed onto Buckbeak's back, Emma behind Sirius they held tight and prepared for fight.

"Ever flown before?"

"Not like this never."

"Then hold on tight!" Sirius said digging his heels into Buckbeak's side. The hippogriff spread his enormous wings in preparation for fight. Taking a running start they started forward as his wings beat gaining momentum until they were airborne. Climbing higher and higher into the sky the trio disappeared into the night.


	10. Small Partings

A/N: ok, so if you cant tell this story is almost done, there is one more chapter after this. but for those of you who like this story and wish for more, do not fear for a squeal is planned. I already have a few chapters worked out for it. please read and review! I dont know when I will get the next chapter up, its exam week so hopefully I will have time to post it. If you all review it just might help me get it out faster!

Chapter 10 Small Partings

The next morning found the trio discussing the previous night's events as they left the tower and headed down to breakfast. Looking around the great hall Harry noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't present.

Hermione seeing where Harry was looking spoke up, "Normally he doesn't come back till at least lunch or dinner after the full moon."

"Hope he's ok," Harry said.

"He had his potion so he should still be fine." Hermione reassured him.

After they ate they went for a walk around the grounds and ended up by the lake, Harry hoped Sirius was doing okay. After learning of his godfather and that the man was actually innocent he had really started to care. It was a little frightening how quickly he had started to care, but Harry rationalized that it was because the man was actually family. He finally had someone who cared about him, and he was able to care back.

After walking for a bit they came across Hagrid who they were shocked to see was happily singing as he walked.

"You three will never guess what happened after you left last night." Hagrid said beaming at them.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"Buckbeak escaped he did; probably got himself loose somehow after you left and the Minister was inside the cabin."

"Seriously?! That's great," Ron and Hermione exclaimed. Harry secretly wondered if Buckbeak escape had anything to do with Sirius, but he wasn't sure how that might have happened.

"Anyways I am surprised you are all down here, especially you Harry. I would have thought after you heard you would have gone to talk to the man." Hagrid said suddenly.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard? Why its Professor Lupin." Hagrid said looking solemn. "They announced it right at the end of breakfast."

"What about him? He's not hurt is he?"

"Nah it's not that, seems the other night with some things that went on the Minister learned about his condition see. As well the board of governors' weren't happy with that and all when they learned about it, they don't want him teaching the students. See Lupin's a werewolf and that won't go over well when the parents find out. I reckon he's packing right about now."

"He's packing?!" Harry said alarmed coming to a stop. "I'll be back, I'm going to talk see him." He said quickly to Ron and Hermione before running back towards the castle.

Lupin's door was already open by the time Harry got there. Most of his stuff was already packed away. Harry could see him bent over the desk looking at something but straightened when Harry frantically knocked on his door and entered.

"Saw you coming," he said quietly pointing to what he had been looking at. Harry saw it was the Marauders map.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do much when the school governors' are asking me to leave, besides Harry this is for the best. When parents find out about me I doubt they will want me teaching their children."

"But you're the best defense teacher we've ever had! You're the only one who hasn't tried to kill me yet." Harry protested.

Lupin chuckled, "while that's… I don't quite know whether to take that as a complement or not." He said jokingly. "Besides you don't have to worry so much Harry, I'm not that bothered by it, I figure I will try and find where Sirius and Emma went off to and connect with them. Merlin knows it lifts a heavy weight off my heart to know that Sirius is innocent and I plan to catch up on twelve missed years."

Harry smiled weakly but he would still miss the other man.

"I sincerely hope though that you manage to have a good defense teacher next year. Let us both hope that there they won't try and do you in next year."

"There's nothing that can be done to get you to stay?"

"Fraid not, here these were left in the room last night." Lupin said switching topics and handing Harry the cloak back. He hesitated slightly before handing the map back also. "Since I am no longer your Professor I fell no qualms about giving this back to you, frankly you have more use for it than I do at this point. Personally I let you know that we let Flitch nick this from us our seventh year, we wanted the next generation to find it."

Harry looked at the map and grinned before his smile fell.

"Harry I will write over the summer and I will make sure Sirius does as well as soon as I find out where he is staying. Don't think that this is goodbye forever. I am sure that we will see each other before the summer is out."

"Promise?" Harry asked hating that he sounded like a needy little kid.

"Promise," Lupin said with a smile.

"Tell me when you find Sirius alright."

"Of course now why don't you run along so I can finish packing, I'll be leaving soon." Lupin said gently. Harry surprised them both by rushing forward and giving Lupin a quick hug.

"Be good until next we meet Harry." Lupin said hugging Harry back and watching as he left with a wave over his shoulder.

By lunch time it seemed as if the entire school had found out about what had happened the previous night. As the end of term approached Harry kept getting all kinds of looks ranging from pity to congratulations over Sirius. He also heard a variety of different versions of the night circulating throughout the school.

One story even featured Lupin not taking his potion and chasing the students around the grounds only to have Sirius save them and prove his innocence. Harry figured this one was started by a Slytherin or Seamus either one was possible.

Malfoy was fussing up a storm because he found out that somehow Buckbeak had escaped. Despite the good news about Buckbeak and Sirius getting free soon, Harry wasn't in the best of spirits. With Lupin gone Defense of the Darks Arts was severely lacking. Many of his classmates were wondering what kind of teacher they were going to get next year.

Another thing that was bothering Harry was Professor Trelawney's words at the end of his exam. With the way both he and Professor Snape had reacted to Fudge's choice of words on Pettigrew returning to his master he couldn't help but worry. What if he was already back with Voldemort, and what did that mean for him. He was also curious as to why Snape had reacted like he knew what Trelawney had said also.

Mostly his worry stemmed back to Sirius and whether or not he was ok. Despite Lupin saying he was going to look for his godfather he still hadn't heard anything back by the end of the week. Harry couldn't wait until the trial was announced. So far nothing had been said in the Prophet though.

Harry didn't know what it would mean for the both of them but he hoped that he would be able to get the opportunity to get to know Sirius more. Maybe he would let him visit during the holidays or he would come see him at the Dursley's. The thought of seeing Sirius again was one of the few things he was looking forward to for the holidays.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry and his friends had all passed their subjects. Harry wondered how Hermione had been able to pass all of hers and get such good marks on them. She still hadn't told them how she had been managing all her classes this year.

Harry was surprised he had passed potions, he felt like it had something to do with what had happened that night a week ago because he thought he had done poorly on the exam. Finding out that Snape had hated his dad and Sirius so much Harry thought that his attitude towards him would have gotten worse. Yet it didn't seem all that different than before, it actually almost seemed better.

He seemed to be acting almost civil towards him, he may twitch almost every time he saw himself but Snape never did anything to him. Ron told him not to look a gift horse in the mouth though and not question Snape's good mood because it could only last for so long.

Snape had been pretty much ignoring Harry all week, which was a bit annoying to Harry because he had been trying to talk to the Professor ever since the incident. Harry wanted to ask Snape about Trelawney and he was finding it increasingly hard to get to Snape like the man was avoiding him.

Finally on the last day of classes Harry managed to be the last one in the classroom with Professor Snape having urged Ron and Hermione to go on ahead of him.

"Potter what are you still doing here?" Snape said sighing after catching sight of him still in the room.

"I wanted to ask you something sir."

"Obviously, well what is it."

"I wanted to ask about the other night—"

"I will not answer questions about your prat of a father nor that mutt Black." Snape said coldly.

"My father was not a prat!" Harry replied automatically before catching himself. "Ugh no that's not what I came to ask about."

Snape raised an eyebrow at that, clearly he was not expecting that. He sat down at his desk and gazed quietly at Harry waiting for him to continue.

"When Fudge mentioned Pettigrew returning to his master and referred to him as a servant, why did you react the way you did. I understood my reactions but yours having been bugging me since then." Harry said.

"I was not aware that I had to explain myself for any reason to you Potter."

"You know what never mind, this was a waste I don't know why I even bothered." Harry said frustrated. Shouldering his bag he made his way to the door.

"Potter wait," Snape said tensely obviously not liking to have to call out after him. "Next time you see that girl Emma ask her. She has the answers and will be better at explaining the situation that night. She set everything up and showed me and Lupin the prophecy Trelawney gave you earlier that day. I acted the way I did because I understood the implications behind the minister's words and the prophecy. If you want to know why she knew you will need to talk to her about it, there her secrets to share and even I don't have all the information. She was quite rushed that night."

Harry stared at Snape taking what he just said in. The girl Emma had set it all up, he knew she was involved in how things played out, but to hear that she set everything up was a bit much to taking in.

"How do you know her Professor?"

"She showed up only that afternoon and sought out Lupin and myself before getting you and Black. That is all I will say about her, her secrets are her own to share if she wishes to tell you, but I will say that Lupin trusts her, and shockingly enough so do I."

"How would I find her, I haven't seen her since that night."

"She is with that idiotic godfather of yours, if you come across him you're sure to find her also."

Harry nodded at the information before walking out. It had been a surreal experience having such a normal conversation with Snape and assessing what he had learned was making the experience a bit hard to process.

He wondered who exactly Emma was, he had only gotten the prediction that afternoon and how had Emma know it. Professor Trelawney didn't even remember saying it herself.

Most of his worries left him however for the night. It was the end of term feast and because of how great Gryffindor had done in Quidditch that year they had won the house cup. This was the third year in the row nowt that Gryffindor had won and the hall was decked in scarlet and gold banners. The Gryffindor table was the rowdiest bunch in the hall. Harry managed to forget about everything as he ate and talked celebrating with everyone for the night.


	11. Summer Holidays

A/N:In honor of my last exam being finished I present you my wonderful readers the last chapter of Siriusly Changing Things. So a bit short, this is basically a wrap up of this part until the next part. thanks for everyone who reviewed it was great to get a response. the second installment is called Sirius Tasks, so keep a look out for it, I should be posting that one shortly.

* * *

Chapter 11 Summer Holidays

The next day as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station Hermione told Harry and Ron some shocking news.

"I'm dropping muggle studies next year."

"Why you were doing so well in that class. You had a 300% or something on the exam." Ron said shocked.

"Well yes but I talked with professor McGonagall and we agreed that it was too much of a course load for me this year and it won't get any better next year."

"How did you even manage to get to all your classes this year? Some of them were at the same time as others we had." Harry asked.

"Er well I used a time-turner all year, that's why at the welcome feast McGonagall wanted to see me."

"Time-turner?" Harry and Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"Yes it allows one to travel back in time a few hours, that's how I got to all my classes."

"I can't believe you never told us something like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!" Hermione protested.

Harry watched out the window as Hogwarts disappeared in the distance. Back to the Dursley's again for another two and a half long months before he saw it again.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah just thinking about the summer." Harry said quickly.

"Hey I was thinking, it's the Quidditch World Cup this summer and it's being held in Britain. Maybe you can come over and we'll be able to see it. I bet my dad can get tickets at work!" Ron said excitedly.

This cheered Harry up greatly and for the next few hours they spent the time playing exploding snap and just hanging out.

"Harry." Hermione said suddenly after a while looking over at the window. "What's that over there by your window? It came out of nowhere."

Startled Harry turned to see what Hermione was pointing at. Bobbing up and down was something small and gray occasionally falling out of sight. Taking a closer look he saw that it was a small owl with way too big of a letter attached to its leg. It was so small it kept tumbling over in the wind created by the train.

Harry quickly opened the window and grabbed the bird out of the air. Bringing it in carefully he removed the letter trying not to crush the small fluffy bird in his hand.

Free it began to zoom around the compartment pleased that it had accomplished its task. Seeing the new bird Hedwig hooted disapprovingly. Crookshank's followed the zooming bird with his eyes tracking its movement. Seeing the cat's reaction Ron snatched the bird out of the air keeping it away from the cat.

Picking the letter up Harry saw that it was addressed to him. Opening it quickly hoping it was from Lupin. Exclaiming happily he saw that it was even better. "It's from Sirius!"

"What?!" Ron and Hermione said looking over at Harry excitedly. "Go on mate, read it aloud." Ron encouraged.

 _Deer Harry,_ _ **no it should be prongslet,**_ _give me back the quill!_ _ **Never!**_

 _Anyway Harry, I hope that this letter gets to you before you reach your relatives I don't know how they feel about owl post._ _ **Not very well they hate anything magical.**_ _ **They lock**_ _stop taking the quill Emma!_

 _Buckbeak, Emma and I are in hiding, I won't tell you where—_ _ **get me out of these damn woods and into someplace at least remotely civilized Sirius Black! I do not want to sleep on the ground another night!**_ _Emma quit taking the quill. I doubt the reliability of this owl, while Emma ensures me he is perfectly fine,_ _ **he is, just a little eccentric.**_ _He was the best we could find on short notice and seemed eager enough._

 _Thank you for getting the minister to arrange a trial for me. You can't know how much this means for me. Don't worry about Peter getting away. I_ _ **we**_ _were hoping you would come to the trial whenever it is they schedule it. I would love to get a chance to get to know you and talk. I don't know if they will ask you to testify or not at the trial._ _ **They might never know with those toads.**_

 _What toads? Honestly you confuse me sometimes Emma._ _ **Sirius I think that time in prison has stunted your humor some, please try and lighten up. As for toads there is this dreadfully toad like woman in the ministry that looks frightfully like an overgrown toad. Not to mention horribly taste on colors, she looks like a giant pink toad with an unhealthy obsession with cats and the minister.**_

"My word what is with this letter?" Hermione said looking at the letter in Harry's hand.

"It's like reading one of Fred and George's letter. I hate reading those, always gives me a headache." Ron complained. Harry smiled happily, it sounded like Sirius was just fine. Snape was right, Emma was with Sirius and it looks like they found out what happened to Buckbeak.

 _Anyways there is something I forgot to mention during our brief meeting before. I had seen some of your Quidditch matches this year, you're a wonderful player by the way would have made Prongs proud._ _ **Congrats by the way on winning the house cup!**_ _Irrelevant Emma! I saw what happened to your Nimbus and wanted to tell you that it was I who sent you your Firebolt._

"Ha told you it was him!" Hermione said triumphantly.

"Yeah but it wasn't jinxed like you thought it might be. He didn't want to hurt Harry!" Ron contoured.

 _Consider it 13 birthdays worth of presents from me, I wish I had been there instead. Know that I will be now though,_ _ **good luck with him. He's Siriusly crazy!**_ _Ha I missed that joke so much._ _ **Be warned and don't use it too often. He will make a joke about it at any given opportunity.**_ _Ruin my fun why don't you._

 _I would like to apologize for that night at your uncle's house,_ _ **he didn't mean to scare you, and he just wanted to stare at you instead.**_

 _I am enclosing something else for you, which will make next year more enjoyable._ _ **Your Uncle Vernon is an arse, hope to see you soon Harry!**_

 _If you ever need me before the trial send word. I'll write soon._ _ **And I will sabotage the letter just like this one!**_

 _Padfoot_ _ **Emma (I need a cool nickname)**_

 _ **P.S. I guess if it wasn't clear before me and Sirius took Buckbeak and made our daring escape with him. I stole him away right after you three left Hagrid's. Ah don't tell anyone about that part please. We plan to send him back to Hagrid as soon as we can. It's a lot of work caring for a hippogriff.**_

"So that's what happened to Buckbeak."

Harry eagerly looked for what Sirius had enclosed. There was something else that fell from the letter, reading quickly at the note Harry beamed at the parchment.

 _-I Sirius Black, amazing godfather of Harry James Potter who is hopefully free by this point in time but anyways give said godson permission to visit the lovely wizarding village of Hogsmeade on weekends scheduled for visit. And here's to hoping that he is able to find sufficient ways to cause havoc.-_

"That should be good enough for the headmaster. Even McGonagall should have little problem with this now." Harry said happily after laughing at the note.

"Yes but I wish he hadn't wrote that last part. Really what was he thinking?" Hermione said disappointed at the cause havoc part.

"I think it's brilliant." Ron complemented. "Hang on look there's another PS…"

 _We thought Ron might like this owl to keep as a new pet. As it's my fault,_ _ **it's so not, can I take the blame for that one?**_ _He no longer has a rat._ _ **Owls are a much better choice than rats.**_

"Keep him?" Ron asked hesitantly looking at the hyperactive owl. Taking the owl Ron held it out to Crookshank's who purred. Pleased Ron said that was good enough for him.

Harry and Hermione laughed at that. Harry ended up reading the letter several times on the way back to Kings Cross. He was still keeping a tight grip on the letter as they exited onto the platform.

Harry spotted his uncle several feet away, edging away from the mass that was the Weasley's who were also there waiting for them to exit the train.

"I'll write about the cup!" Ron called out to him after he joined his parents.

"What's that?" Uncle Vernon asked catching sight of the letter in Harry's hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, I won't—"

"It's not, "Harry said cutting him off. "It's from my godfather."

"You haven't got one." Uncle Vernon spat angrily.

"I do, turns out he was my parents best friend. And a presumed mass murder who recently broke out of wizarding prison. They even featured him on the news last summer. He likes to be concerned for me and check if I'm okay. And happy."

Grinning at the look of horror on his uncle's face Harry thought the summer might not be that bad. It would only be a little while until he saw Sirius again and it looked like his relatives shouldn't be too bad this summer.

END OF PART 1


	12. update

A/N: this is just to let you know that i have uploaded the second part for those of you who do not have me as an author alert and or are waiting for the next part of this story.

Just a reminder that the second part is called Sirius Tasks. here's a summary of what is to come.

Emma's got herself a few goals for the next coming months, one get Sirius to his trial and get him free, two find out a good way to tell Sirius and the rest her story without them getting to upset, three confide in Harry, this affects him the most and he deserves to know. four make sure Harry survives his fourth year. fifth learn magic, not necessarily in that order. contains RL/SB and slow build HP/DM.


End file.
